I May Be Bad, But
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey runs into a suspiciously acting Beca. Questions are asked. But the answer isn't what Aubrey is expecting.
1. I May Be Bad, But

**Title:** I May Be Bad, But...  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca  
**Rating:** light R  
**Summary:** Aubrey runs into a suspiciously acting Beca. Questions are asked. But the answer isn't what Aubrey is expecting.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,550  
**Spoilers:** first half of the movie  
**A/N:** Prompt from Kiarcho: _Because I read prankster!Rachel...Aubrey catching Beca while she is doing a prank on the Trebles...she joins in (and that's how their relationship started)_  
**2nd A/N:** I have no idea if this prank would work in reality. Also, I am not endorsing any element of this prank.

* * *

Aubrey is leaving the library when she sees Beca pulling a large suitcase towards the Treble Maker house. Fearing that she's about to do something unforgiveable, like hook up with that Treble that follows her around like a puppy, Aubrey changes directions and moves to intercept.

And it's not like Aubrey cares who Beca sleeps with; as long as it's not a Treble Maker.

"Hello Beca."

"Aubrey. Hi." Beca stops walking. "How's it, uh, going?"

"I'm fine. "You?

"I'm fine as well," Beca replies, a bit too nonchalant. "Yep. Just fine."

"Taking a trip?" Aubrey asks.

"What? Of course not."

Aubrey raises an eyebrow and gestures to the suitcase.

"Oh. I was, uh... feeling lazy. Didn't feel like actually carrying my stuff."

Aubrey crosses her arms and continues to stare.

"...exercise," Beca offers weakly. "I'm pulling the suitcase for the... uh, weight resistance."

Aubrey still doesn't respond, simply continues to stare and wait.

"Fine," Beca huffs. "But you're not stopping me, so please don't bother trying."

Well that's certainly not reassuring. "We'll see." Please don't let her be running to that punk kid, Aubrey thinks.

"I'm going to prank the Treble Makers."

"Excuse me?"

Beca nods. "They need to be taken down. What happened at the Riff Off cannot go unpunished."

"That I can agree with," Aubrey says. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Fucking with their hot tub."

Before she can stop herself, Aubrey asks, "Need help?"

"Um... really?"

Aubrey nods.

"Then, yeah. That would be, um, aca-awesome."

Aubrey nods and falls into step with Beca. They walk in silence and it might be the first time that they've been alone together and not argued. It's nice. Aubrey kind of doesn't want the moment to end.

When they reach the house, Aubrey watches in amusement as Beca produces a key and unlocks the door.

"I _borrowed_ it from Jesse," Beca says to Aubrey's unasked question.

"Your boy toy. Right." God, Aubrey hates him.

"We're just friends, Aubrey," Beca says.

"Really? Because he's always all over you."

"Yeah, well, he's not my type," Beca replies.

Eyeing Beca's ear spikes, Aubrey asks, "Too clean cut?"

"No," Beca says, laying the suitcase flat next to the hot tub. "Too... male." She avoids looking at Aubrey and begins unzipping the suitcase.

Aubrey's heart definitely doesn't do a little flutter of joy at Beca's announcement.

"So what do you need me to do?"

Beca hands Aubrey a small bucket. "Can you start emptying the tub?"

Aubrey accepts the bucket and asks, "Why?"

"I want to put these in," Beca replies, setting several gallon jugs on the floor.

"What's in it?"

"Animal piss."

Aubrey can't help but make a face. "Do I want to know where you got five gallons of animal urine?"

"I don't know," Beca replies. "Do you?"

Aubrey sighs and turns her attention to the hot tub. She lifts off the lid and pulls out a bucketful of water. She then heads to the bathroom and dumps the water in the sink.

Beca stops Aubrey after about twenty-five buckets. She then has Aubrey add the urine. Next, Beca hands her some rubber gloves.

"What are these for?"

"Can you crack these rotten eggs in there?"

Aubrey nods as she accepts the three dozen eggs.

Beca continues to set up something at each corner of the hot tub as Aubrey crushes each egg into the water.

Next Beca hands Aubrey a dozen tins of sardines.

"For serious?"

"Expired," Beca clarifies. "They may be older than us."

"They certainly smell like it," Aubrey says, after opening the first tin.

The final ingredient is several boxes of red clothing dye.

Once the cover is back on, Aubrey removes the rubber gloves, steps back and watches Beca work.

After a few minutes, Beca looks over her shoulder. "Can you set these orange jugs by the other three corners?"

Picking up one, Aubrey asks, "What's in them?"

"Orange paint."

"Oh." Aubrey sets the jugs by the other already finished corners of the hot tub and examines what Beca's attached. They're small cardboard tubes with glass vials inside. "Are these bombs?"

"Technically," Beca replies.

"Beca..."

"Relax," Beca says. "They're going to cause a nasty fire and with just a bit of lighter fluid, a small explosion. But no one will be around."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've timed it out," Beca explains. "There's Sulfuric Acid in the vial. It'll eat through the cork at the bottom, dropping the Acid into the mixture below which will cause a fire. It will ignite the lighter fluid and destroy the wood base of the hot tub."

"What about the paint?"

"The heat should cause the jugs to explode, sending paint everywhere," Beca replies. "Either way, it should be going off in about a half hour. The guys aren't due back for almost two."

"Okay."

Beca stands and circles the hot tub once. She then walks around again, counterclockwise, this time leaving a thin trail of lighter fluid behind.

"Okay, I think that's everything." She begins to clean up, tossing everything back into the still open suitcase.

Aubrey simply watches, feeling a bit apprehensive that her crush knows how to make bombs. "And where the hell did you get Sulfuric Acid?"

"Chem lab," Beca replies with a shrug.

"You stole it?"

"Course not. I know a few science people."

Having no response to that, Aubrey follows Beca out and watches her lock the door.

"Walk you back to your dorm?" Beca offers.

"I'm fine," Aubrey replies.

"Oh, I know," Beca smirks. "But it's the least I can do. You saved me a half hour, minimum."

"Okay," Aubrey says, because despite her concern, she is enjoying this non combative time with Beca. "But you know the more time we spend together, the more likely it is that we'll start arguing."

Beca is still smirking. "Agreed. But let's risk it."

Aubrey nods and they begin walking in the direction of her dorm.

"So," Aubrey says after a few moments. "Are you an anarchist?"

"Because I have problems with authority?"

"Because you know how to make bombs," Aubrey clarifies.

"I was friends with the angry nerds in high school," Beca replies. "We taught ourselves how to."

"Oh?"

"Well, actually, my buddy, Charlie had an old _Anarchist's Cookbook_, so we learned how to make all sorts of dangerous things."

"That's... not comforting."

Beca shrugs. "I try to use my power for good."

They lapse back into silence.

The only problem is that it lets Aubrey study Beca in her peripheral. As if her toner for Beca wasn't difficult enough to ignore; now after seeing her set up that prank, it's only gotten worse. Plus, now her brain is telling her to just go for it. She knows that Beca likes girls and she did insist on walking Aubrey back to her dorm, even though Beca's room is in the opposite direction.

When they reach her door, Aubrey invites Beca inside before she can question the sanity of the invitation. And to her surprise, Beca accepts.

"Just so you know," Aubrey says as Beca settles onto the couch. "This doesn't mean I'm changing my mind about the set list."

Since Aubrey is expecting a fight, she's surprised when Beca just smiles.

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"Good," Aubrey replies, joining Beca on the couch.

"But I'm still allowed to try and change your mind, right?"

Aubrey sighs. "As if I could stop you."

"I mean, not right now, of course," Beca replies. "During rehearsals."

"All right."

"I'm not really in the mood to fight right now," Beca continues.

"And what are you in the mood for, then?" Aubrey asks, apprehensively.

Beca smirks as she stands and Aubrey panics for a moment as she realizes that Beca is leaving. Except that the brunette isn't; instead she straddles Aubrey's lap and sits.

"Mitchell, what the fu—"

And then Beca is kissing her. Aubrey eagerly kisses her back, grabbing Beca's ass and pulling her closer. Beca moans in response as she presses her body closer. Aubrey simply cannot get enough, so she slides her hands under Beca's shirt, which Beca definitely approves of, judging by her loud groan.

When Beca breaks the kiss a long moment later, Aubrey wants to protest, but is stopped by Beca ripping off her shirt and tugging on Aubrey's top. The blonde quickly whips it off and lets Beca push her onto her back. They both moan at the contact of bare skin as Beca drapes herself over Aubrey.

Just as Aubrey begins removing Beca's bra, the door swings open.

"Bree, I'm bac— holy shit, or I can come back later."

Chloe is in and out before either Aubrey or Beca can shake themselves out of their lustful haze.

Aubrey looks up at Beca, now sitting up, but still straddling her, chest heaving, who simply stares back.

"Maybe we should take this to your room?" Beca suggests.

Aubrey nods as Beca slides off her. Standing, Aubrey grabs Beca's hand and drags her into the bedroom. Beca slams the door shut behind them.

**...**

When the Treble Makers return to their house a couple hours later, it's flooded and a wet, stinky mess. Bumper is not pleased. He spends the rest of the night cursing and pacing while the other clean up the mess.


	2. Let's Talk About You and Me

**Title:** Let's Talk About You and Me  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When Aubrey begins receiving notes from a secret admirer, she's intrigued.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~4,115  
**Spoilers:** general movie spoilers  
**A/N:** Based on a prompt from Kiarcheo, which can be found at the end.

* * *

Aubrey's surprised to learn that dating Beca isn't as challenging as she imagined it would be. Yes, they still argue; yes, Beca is relentless about changing the set list, but by some strange unspoken agreement, it's an argument they only have in the rehearsal space or at official Bella related functions. It's such a relief for Aubrey who had spent the wee morning hours after their hook up stressing out about _everything_, from whether it was just a one time thing to how she's going to struggle with not treating Beca any different at rehearsals. She worked herself into quite a frenzy, but then Beca had rolled over, thrown a possessive arm _and_ leg around her, before pulling the blonde closer.

"Go to sleep," Beca mumbled. "Thinking too loud."

"Sorry," Aubrey whispered.

"S'all right. Sleep."

Aubrey moved Beca's hand so it was over hers and even though she was mostly asleep, the brunette tightened her grip around Aubrey as the blonde tried to tell her brain to table all issues until the morning.

When she woke up hours later, Aubrey had been shocked; never before had her brain so quickly stopped obsessing and let her fall asleep. Apparently having Beca wrapped around her was enough to get Aubrey to relax.

Of course, waking up alone had been disheartening, but the folded note and cup of coffee left for her brought a smile to her face.

_Aubrey Sorry. Early class. Will call you later. Maybe lunch? Beca_

Since she still had a while before class, Aubrey let herself relax in bed, drink her coffee and just be giddy about hooking up with her crush. She decided to worry about the details later.

**…**

Once they start dating, telling people proves to be entertaining. Chloe is, of course, ecstatic because she's known about Aubrey's toner for Beca since auditions. The Bellas are a bit more shocked, especially since neither Beca or Aubrey act any different during rehearsal; still fighting and sometimes yelling, though Aubrey still seems more relaxed overall.

They've been dating for about two weeks when Aubrey learns that Beca is a bit possessive.

Mark, this guy in her Ethics class, has been flirting with her all semester, but oddly enough has never made a move. Enjoying the attention, Aubrey has been letting him walk her to her next class.

Apparently Beca is usually in the quad at this point, working on a mix as she kills time between Philosophy and English Lit. Upon seeing Aubrey crossing campus and laughing with Mark, Beca jumps up and stomps across the quad to make sure Mark knows that Aubrey is taken.

Despite the height difference, Mark still seems to cower under Beca's glare and he backs away, telling Beca that it's just harmless flirting and that it won't happen again.

Beca apologizes for being jealous, even if it doesn't sound completely sincere. Aubrey tries to be angry because no matter how much she likes Beca, she's no one's possession. But then another part of her is pleased about Beca's reaction because Aubrey's spent the last two weeks paranoid that she's into Beca more than Beca is into her. Beca can be hard to read and isn't really the most romantic girlfriend Aubrey's ever had.

But now, she thinks, as Beca takes her hand and offers to walk her to class, maybe she can relax a bit because the feeling is obviously mutual.

**…**

To Aubrey's surprise, when everyone is discussing what happened to the Treble Maker's hot tub, Beca doesn't admit it was her. Aubrey would have thought that Beca would want to take all the credit and pretty much cement herself as a bad ass. But instead, as Fat Amy tries to figure out how the prank was pulled, Beca stays quiet, simply sitting back and listening, wearing a small grin.

"Why didn't you tell Fat Amy that you were behind it?" Aubrey asks later that night. "She probably would have declared you her hero."

"Because as you pointed out, I used several bomb like items to pull it off and in this day and age, that could be considered terrorism. Plus, even if it's not, my dad does teach here."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Beca agrees. "Definitely a lecture I don't need."

Aubrey kind of likes the fact that no one else really knows just how much of a bad ass Beca is. Not even Chloe. When Aubrey recounted the story of how she and Beca ended up on the couch to the red head, Aubrey simply told Chloe that she learned something rather interesting about Beca and it just made her irresistible.

"Considering the size of your toner for her, it probably didn't take much," Chloe teases.

**…**

The first note appears while she's studying in the library. She gets up to get another book and when she returns, there is a plain white card sitting atop her books with the letters AP written in thick black marker. She glances around, but sees no signs of anyone.

_You are breathtakingly gorgeous._

It's not signed. Aubrey checks the card for any sort of marks, but it's just a blank white card. If her initials weren't on it, Aubrey wouldn't even be sure that it was meant for her. She doesn't quite know what to think. She can't imagine who it's from. Beca would make the most sense, but then why wouldn't she sign it?

**…**

The second one appears a couple days later. Once again she's in the library and when she returns from the bathroom, there is another white card with AP written on the front. Again, she glances around, but no one seems to stick out. She opens it.

_You should smile more. It's stunning and lights up the entire room._

Reading it, Aubrey feels herself blush. Whoever is leaving these is incredibly sweet. Even though she's sure it's not, Aubrey really wishes it was Beca. For two reasons. One, because Aubrey wants that kind of romance, though it doesn't seem like her bad ass girlfriend has the capacity. And two, because Beca will definitely be jealous. Or worse, hurt, because Aubrey can admit, to herself at least, that she finds the attention quite flattering.

**…**

So if it's not Beca, Aubrey has a secret admirer. Normally that would be a real ego booster, but knowing how jealous Beca can get, Aubrey worries what her reaction will be. So the blonde decides not the mention it.

**…**

The third one is waiting for her when she arrives at Bellas' rehearsal; another white card with AP on it, sitting on the piano.

_You are an incredible singer._

She smiles as she reads it and therefore doesn't hear Chloe enter.

"Whatcha reading?"

Aubrey whirls around.

"Love letter?"

"From Beca? Hardly," Aubrey scoffs. "Doesn't really seem like her thing."

"She is full of surprises," Chloe points out.

Considering Chloe doesn't know about Beca's ability to pull pranks and build bombs, Aubrey can't imagine what she's referring to. She probably doesn't want to know.

"I guess," Aubrey says. "But I don't think so."

"So you have a secret admirer?"

"I think so," Aubrey nods.

"I would have thought you'd be more excited," Chloe says.

"I just don't want Beca to feel hurt. Or worse, jealous," Aubrey replies.

"Oh. Yeah," Chloe says. "I didn't really expect it, but she does get pretty jealous."

"It's surprisingly hot on her," Aubrey says.

Chloe grins. "I never would have thought that you'd go for a bad girl."

"What?"

"You liked her before, but then you learned something _interesting_ and suddenly you can't keep your hands off her."

"What does that have to do with her being a bad girl?" Aubrey questions.

"Because," Chloe replies. "If it was anything else, you would have told me about it, instead of just calling the information, _interesting_. Which means, it's something that Beca doesn't want people to know. Therefore, bad girl."

"Um..."

"Plus, Beca's told me some stories about high school," Chloe adds.

"Oh."

"It's a total turn on for you," Chloe smirks.

"It is not."

Chloe's smirk grows. "It is," she insists. "It's why you're okay with the jealousy when you'd usually be put off by it. You totally want to see her fighting for your honor or something."

"Now you're just being absurd," Aubrey huffs.

"Whatever you say, Bree."

**…**

"I must really like you," Beca says.

"What makes you say that?" Aubrey asks.

"Because we're watching romantic comedies all night," Beca replies.

They're stretched out on the couch and with only a bit of persuasion, Aubrey was able to convince Beca that they should spend the evening watching her two favorite movies.

"You really need to work on your compliments," Aubrey tells her.

"It's true, though," Beca insists. "I probably could have _said_ it differently."

"And what's wrong with romantic comedies?" Aubrey asks.

"Nothing," Beca replies. "They're just not for me."

"Because you don't believe in romance?"

"Of course I believe in romance, sort of," Beca replies. "I just... Romantic comedies are like fairy tales. They're an idealized portrait of something everyone is told they should want. Reality is a completely different and usually disappointing story." Beca sighs. "Maybe I'm just worried that I'm going to be a huge let down in that area."

"Oh." Aubrey hadn't really thought about it like that.

"And you're already disappointed," Beca says. "That has to be a record for me."

"No, I... yes, I'm a fan of romance, but the feminist in me feels like I shouldn't. I don't even know, really."

"Oh. Okay."

**…**

Aubrey finds the fifth one at the end of Bellas' rehearsal, days later. Luckily no one else seems to have noticed. She waits until it's just her and Chloe to read it.

_You have the sexiest brain I've ever seen._

"Another one, huh?"

"When did you get so quiet?" Aubrey snaps.

"Oh please, you were so caught up with your note, you didn't even hear me stomp back in."

"Yes, it's another note."

"You're upset," Chloe observes.

"Yes, I'm upset," Aubrey replies. "Leaving it here? What if Beca found it?"

"Well, she didn't," Chloe points out.

"But she could have," Aubrey argues.

"Maybe you should just tell her," Chloe says.

"It's too soon," Aubrey replies. "I don't... What if she reacts badly?"

"Just because Beca has a jealous streak, doesn't mean that she's unreasonable," Chloe says.

"Our continued arguments about the set list imply otherwise," Aubrey retorts.

"Bree..."

"Not yet, okay?"

"But soon?" Chloe presses.

"Soon. I promise."

**…**

"You're tenser than normal," Beca observes.

They're in Beca's room and thankfully Kimmy Jin won't be back for hours. To Beca's dismay and Aubrey's amusement, mostly at her girlfriend's pout, the blonde is making them both study.

"You're not still mad about rehearsal, are you?"

"You mean besides worrying if we're going to be ready or not?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Okay... if you say so," Beca says. "Does this mean you're just going to become tenser?"

Aubrey sighs. "Probably."

"Well, then it's a good thing you have me, to help you relax," Beca replies.

"True," Aubrey agrees. "But we're still going to finish studying."

Beca groans, but returns to her essay.

**…**

The seventh one is left taped to her door, along with a red rose. Aubrey's relieved that Beca didn't spend the night because Aubrey still has no idea what she would say about the notes.

_The beauty of this rose pales in comparison to yours._

Despite trying to be much more aware of her surroundings, Aubrey still has no idea who her secret admirer is. It's frustrating because she's already ruled out the obvious suspects, like Mark from Ethics. But it's definitely not him.

Maybe she can spy on her things and see if she can catch anyone in the act.

**…**

Unfortunately the eighth one is also taped to her door with another red rose. This time Beca did spend the night, but since Aubrey's class is first, she's able to grab it before Beca is awake.

_Your laugh is one of my favorite sounds._

It's quite sweet and Aubrey feels her heart flutter just a bit. She leaves the rose in Chloe's room like she did with the other one, so Beca wouldn't see it.

She then texts Chloe on her way to class. Instead of a slew of emoticons like Aubrey is expecting, her cell rings.

"Your admirer is really stepping up his game."

"Thank god, Beca's first class isn't until eleven," Aubrey replies.

"I think you should just tell her," Chloe says.

"I still think I can figure out who it is," Aubrey insists.

"If you say so," Chloe sighs.

**…**

The next day Aubrey is studying in the library and decides that it might be the opportune time to try and catch her admirer in the act. So after she's been studying for about a hour, she stands as if she's going to the bathroom. Instead, she hides behind a nearby shelf and crouches down to avoid being seen.

After a minute or so, Aubrey sees someone familiar approach her table. Aubrey slowly rises as she watches her girlfriend place a CD case on her books and then place another white card on top of that. She then glances around quickly before walking away.

Aubrey counts to ten and then returns to her things.

The blank white card has AP written on it, just like the others. She opens it.

_You are one of the most amazing woman I have ever met._

Aubrey's heart melts at the words now that she knows who her admirer is. Picking up the CD, Aubrey opens the case. The CD is labeled, _Songs That Make Me Think of You_. There's a post it listing all the songs on the CD. Aubrey is amazed to see such a variety of older songs like, _Love and Happiness, In Your Eyes, Can't Help Falling In Love, I Can't Stop Loving You, Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone._

Still, Aubrey can't understand why Beca would be so secretive. Is she trying to full fill Aubrey need for a romantic gesture? Because that isn't what she'd been trying to imply before. Though, considering that Aubrey started that conversation _because_ of her secret admirer, the timing would be off. The brunette could be trying to mess with her, but that doesn't make sense either.

Needing to talk to someone else about this, Aubrey gathers her things and heads back to her dorm.

**…**

Thankfully, Chloe is home when Aubrey comes barreling in the door.

"I know who my secret admirer is," Aubrey announces.

"And you're not happy?"

"More like confused," Aubrey replies.

"Why?"

"Because it's my girlfriend."

"Beca?"

Aubrey nods.

"Huh."

"So you had no idea?" Aubrey questions.

"What makes you asks that?"

"Because you and Beca _talk_," Aubrey replies.

"Not about this."

"Okay, then."

"So now what?" Chloe asks.

"I'm going to confront her, of course," Aubrey replies.

"Well, you two are certainly good at arguing," Chloe says.

"What? I'm just supposed to pretend that I don't know?"

Chloe shrugs.

"Good. Then that's settled," Aubrey says.

"So what'd she leave this time?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey hands over the card and CD.

"Awww."

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Bree," Chloe says. "This is me. Don't try and pretend that the fact that your bad ass girlfriend has the sweet, romantic side doesn't make your insides all gooey."

"Have you met me?" Aubrey scoffs. "Who would have thought she'd be the perfect example of the bad girl with a heart of gold? Too bad she's doing it secretively."

"I'm sure she has a good reason," Chloe says.

"In her mind, anyway."

"Are you mad at her?" Chloe asks.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Not mad. Maybe... hurt and confused."

"Just... try to keep an open mind, Bree," Chloe says. "It's obvious from her notes that she's really into you. And I'm sure she means well."

Aubrey sighs. "I know."

**…**

Aubrey's slightly amused by the fact that when Beca shows up later, Chloe quickly makes herself scarce. Instead of hanging out or going to her room to give them privacy, like she has in the past, the red head practically runs out of their dorm the minute Beca steps inside.

"Is Chloe mad at me?" Beca asks, still looking at the hastily shut door.

"No, but I am," Aubrey replies.

"Dare I ask why?"

"So over the last couple weeks, _someone_ has been leaving me little notes," Aubrey starts.

"Okay..."

"They're never signed," Aubrey continues. "But they're incredibly sweet and romantic."

Beca nods.

"I didn't mention it because I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me?"

"Remember Mark?"

"Hey, he was all over you," Beca replies.

"Well, it's why I didn't bring it up," Aubrey says.

"I get that," Beca tells her. "But why are you mad at me?"

"Wait a minute," Aubrey interjects. "You find out that someone has been sending me romantic notes, flowers and a CD, and you're fine with it?"

Beca shrugs. "Well, it's not like anything will come from it."

"Depends on who it is," Aubrey retorts, figuring she can goad Beca into admitting it's her.

"What?"

It's Aubrey turn to shrug.

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe I'm intrigued," Aubrey explains. "After all, whoever is leaving me these things obviously agrees with me about romance."

Beca is getting defensive. "So?"

"So maybe the whole experience has made me realize that I need that."

"Just get to the point, Aubrey."

"I think you know what I'm getting at, Beca," Aubrey snaps. "You're a lot of things, but you're not an idiot."

"So what? We're breaking up because of your stalker?" Beca questions.

"Unless you can think of a reason why we shouldn't."

Beca glares at Aubrey for an endless moment before shaking her head.

Aubrey wasn't expecting that. She thought for sure that wanting to break up would be enough to push Beca to admit that she's the secret admirer. The blonde feels like she's going to throw up. "Fine. Then it's settled."

"Fine," Beca agrees. "I'm going to go."

And then Aubrey is watching Beca walk out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The moment she's alone, Aubrey collapses on the couch, as the tears begin to flow.

**…**

Aubrey is still on the couch, crying when Chloe returns. The door opens slowly and the red head, cautiously enters, listening. Aubrey is still laying face down on the couch, but she knows her roommate well enough to know what she's doing.

"I take it, things didn't go well?"

Aubrey doesn't bother lifting her face. "We broke up."

"Did you just say that you guys broke up?"

This time, Aubrey does raise her head. "Yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"It got out of hand."

"You mean that you're both too stubborn and probably only broke up because neither of you were willing to back down?"

"That's what I said," Aubrey replies, rolling to her side and facing Chloe, who is standing in front of Aubrey with her hands on her hips.

"I really don't understand you, Bree," Chloe says. "You were saying how you wished Beca had a bit more of a romantic streak and then you find out that she does, you're pissed off."

Aubrey doesn't respond.

"Do you even know what you want?" Chloe asks. "Never mind, I already know the answer to that question." The red head then turns and heads back towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix this."

**…**

Even though she knew exactly where Chloe was going, Aubrey is still amazed when the red head reenters, dragging Beca behind her. Chloe literally pushes the brunette towards Aubrey. Beca stumbles a bit and Aubrey can't help but giggle. Beca glares at her, but sits on the floor, in front of the couch.

"I already knew that you guys weren't, like great at relationships," Chloe starts. "But I didn't realize that you were both complete morons."

"Hey," Beca says.

"Don't even, Mitchell," Chloe says. "Because if you weren't, you would have just _told_ Bree that you knew that she knew."

Aubrey sits up. "You knew?!"

"Technically, no," Beca replies. "I just _assumed_ with the way the conversation was going."

"And yet, you still stayed quiet," Aubrey says.

"Well, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Why didn't you just admit it?"

"Seriously you guys?" Chloe interjects.

Beca stands and for a moment Aubrey is scared that the brunette is really giving up.

"I appreciate you dragging me over here, Chloe," Beca starts.

"Really?" Chloe asks. "Is that why you called me a god damn meddling ginger?"

"You did not," Aubrey says.

"She did," Chloe confirms.

"_Beca_."

"Hey, she _literally_ dragged me over here," Beca explains. "Just because I'm shorter than you guys, doesn't mean you get to do that."

"I do when you're being a moron," Chloe retorts.

"Well, maybe next time, you could drag Aubrey to me, since she was being just as moronic."

"Fair enough."

"As I was saying," Beca says. "Do you mind giving me and Aubrey some privacy?"

"If I do, you two have to really talk," Chloe warns. "No more obstinacy?"

"We'll try," Aubrey replies.

"But no promises," Beca finishes.

"God," Chloe groans. "You two better work this out. I doubt you'll find anyone else as tenaciously annoying as you two are."

"Thanks," Beca grins.

"Whatever. I'm leaving, but if you guys don't work this out, I'm not going to listen to _any_ whining about it."

"Bye Chloe."

Once the red head is gone, Beca sinks back onto the floor and half looks up at Aubrey, still laying on the couch.

"So?"

"Why do I have to start?"

"_Beca_."

Beca sighs. "Ask your question."

"Why?"

"Why did I do it?"

"Why did it have to be secret?" Aubrey questions. "If you'd just starting leaving those notes for me and I knew they were from you, I would have just swooned more."

"Because I didn't think you would," Beca replies.

"What does that mean?"

"Look, Bree," Beca says. "I know we only started dating because you know that I pulled that prank on the Trebles."

"What?"

"If you hadn't run into me that night, would we be dating right now?" Beca asks.

"Probably not," Aubrey admits.

"_See_."

"But not for the reasons you're thinking," Aubrey adds.

Beca crosses her arms. "I'm listening."

Aubrey sits up and slides off the couch onto the floor, next to Beca. "I've liked you for a long time. Since auditions, actually."

"You're shitting me."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "I am not."

"But then why..."

Aubrey chuckles. "A lot of reasons. But mainly, because I thought you were into Chloe."

"Well it's funny how much intimacy can be created by singing in the shower together," Beca replies.

"Add to that, us constantly arguing in rehearsal, what was I supposed to think?"

"Since I thought you hated me, I understand that," Beca says.

"So now you tell me," Aubrey says. "Why did you have to leave those notes secretively?"

"Because I was scared," Beca replies.

"Of?"

"That I was into you more than you were into me," Beca explains. "That you'd think I was being cheesy or cliché; that it was too soon; that you'd think I was being naive and stupid; that I _was_ actually being naive and stupid; that I—"

"Beca," Aubrey interrupts.

"Sorry," Beca shrugs.

"And here I thought I was going to be the neurotic one in the relationship," Aubrey jokes.

"Mine come out as sarcasm and attitude," Beca replies. "Yours are more obvious."

"And the prank?"

"Well, that was just me recycling the knowledge that a more angsty and younger Beca felt the need to acquire. Plus Bumper is a major d-bag."

"I can't disagree with that."

"So now what?" Beca asks, after a moment.

"I don't want to break up," Aubrey says.

"Neither do I."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"Want to watch some TV?" Aubrey asks, standing.

"Sounds good," Beca replies, pulling herself onto the couch.

Once Aubrey finds the remote, she pushes Beca, who's already stretched out on the couch, back until there's room for the blonde.

"_Hey_."

"Quiet. You like it," Aubrey says, situating herself on the couch. Once she feels that Beca is properly positioned, the blonde lets herself relax back into Beca's arms.

"We're not watching something educational," Beca tells her.

"Course not," Aubrey replies. "I'm too emotionally drained for that."

"Oh thank god," Beca says. "Me too."

**…**

When Chloe quietly enters again, hours later, she can't help but grin at the sight of Aubrey and Beca curled up on the couch asleep. It seems like they worked things out. Thank god.

* * *

**Prompt from Kiarcheo**: Beca and Aubrey are dating...but badass!Beca is still a closeted romantic. Aubrey starts to receive gifts, poems, flowers, etc and is worried about it, trying to hide it from Beca, because she'd never think they are from her and doesn't want to upset her/make her jealous.


	3. It's Going Down

**Title:** It's Going Down  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Fat Amy, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When Beca refuses to cancel her plans with Fat Amy, Aubrey worries that they're up to no good.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,890  
**Spoilers:** not really.

* * *

Aubrey's plans for Friday night have fallen through and so she decides that a quiet night in with her girlfriend sounds like a better alternative. Except that Beca is busy.

"What do you mean, you're busy?"

Beca shrugs as she sets her headphones on her desk. "You were busy."

"And now I'm not."

Beca sighs. "Are you just trying to pick a fight?"

"What are you even doing?"

"Um, I'm, uh, hanging out with Amy," Beca stammers.

"Doing?"

"Don't really know," Beca stutters, not quiet meeting Aubrey's gaze. "Amy's dragging me somewhere."

"So you don't even know what you're doing?"

Beca nods, sheepishly. "She said it was important and so I said I would go."

"Go where?"

Beca shrugs. "Where ever it is that she needs to go."

"Fine," Aubrey huffs. "Don't tell me. I don't care anyway." Feeling annoyed, Aubrey stomps out of Beca's room.

"Bree!" Beca calls after her quickly retreating girlfriend. "Aubrey!"

**...**

Aubrey finds Fat Amy flirting with a couple of guys on the swim team and literally drags her away from them.

"Hey there, Cap," Fat Amy says. "What's the big deal? Please tell me that jocks aren't off limits too. That seriously narrows my pool of potential dates.

"No," Aubrey replies with a sigh. "Jocks aren't off limits."

"Awesome. So what's up?"

"You're hanging out with Beca, Friday night?"

"I am," Fat Amy nods.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Um... why?"

"Because I'm curious what's so important."

"What makes you think it's important?" Fat Amy asks.

"Beca told me that you said it was," Aubrey replies.

"Oh."

"So what are you doing?"

Fat Amy looks panicked for a moment and suddenly Aubrey is afraid; the combination of Fat Amy and Beca together could create infinite chaos, even if Fat Amy doesn't realize it yet.

"Um, look, Aubrey, despite your insistence on me doing cardio, I still respect you," Fat Amy says finally. "So please don't make me lie to you."

"If that was meant to reassure me." Aubrey sighs. "Fine. But if you two are arrested, I'm not bailing you out."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"All right," Aubrey replies. "I'll leave you to your flirting."

**...**

"I don't see why this has to be a secret," Fat Amy complains. "Or why you won't tell me what's in the duffel bag."

"Because she wouldn't approve," Beca replies. "And it's not someone's head, so you can stop asking that."

"How do you know she wouldn't approve?"

"I just do," Beca retorts.

"But really? How do you?" Fat Amy presses.

The two of them are currently driving in a truck that Fat Amy borrowed from one of her many suitors. Beca's in the driver's seat since she knows where they're going, but unfortunately, it also means that Fat Amy can concentrate on interrogating Beca.

Beca sighs. "Okay, maybe I don't know," she admits. "But I'd rather not risk it. Okay?"

"You don't think she'll find out eventually?" Fat Amy asks.

"Why? Are you planning on telling her?"

"Considering you still haven't told me what we're doing..."

"Amy," Beca says. "Promise me that you won't mention this to Bree."

"Beca, you know I can't promise that until I know what the hell we're even doing," Fat Amy tells her.

Beca grumbles under her breath.

"And considering the fact that it was I who found the transportation for this little excursion, you can't be too mad at me," Fat Amy smiles.

"Fine," Beca says. "But once I tell you, you have to swear. Deal?"

"Deal," Fat Amy nods.

**...**

"I still don't see why I have to drive," Chloe grouses.

"Because I'm a much better navigator than you are," Aubrey tells her. "Remember spring break sophomore year?"

"Since I was following _your_ directions," Chloe says. "I still maintain that that wasn't my fault."

"You were the navigator," Aubrey replies. "So it was still your fault."

"Except we're just following them," Chloe points out. "So why do you even need to navigate?"

"Well, maybe I need to strategize," Aubrey says.

"Just for the record, I still think this is a terrible idea."

"I'm sorry, but there's just too much trouble that the two of them can get into," Aubrey says. "I can't risk them getting arrested. Or worse."

"What could possibly be worse than them getting arrested?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey snaps. "But I can't let it happen."

"Okay. Okay." Chloe studies Aubrey for a moment. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

Aubrey shrugs.

"What exactly did you learn about Beca?"

Aubrey doesn't respond.

"I'm starting to think that it's more than the usual teen rebellion?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aubrey replies, primly.

"Uh huh," Chloe says. "Whatever you say, Bree."

**...**

It feels like they've been following Beca and Fat Amy forever when the truck finally stops. Though, considering it looks like the set of a horror movie, Aubrey's not sure how relieved she really is.

"I'm starting to think that your concern is completely justified," Chloe says, taking in their surroundings.

They're in the middle of nowhere; glancing at her phone, Aubrey's surprised that she still has cell reception. They're parked in front of an abandoned looking warehouse that has definitely seen better days. There are about thirty other cars parked there as well.

"So do we go in?" Chloe asks.

"We came this far," Aubrey replies.

"What if they won't let us in?" Chloe continues. "Or worse, what if it's like that movie, Host—"

"Don't," Aubrey warns. "This is freaky enough without you brining up horror movies."

Chloe sighs, climbs out of the car and follows Aubrey towards the door.

There's a bouncer guarding the door, which makes Aubrey wonder if it's a club.

"You here for the match?" he asks.

"Of course," Aubrey replies.

"Ten bucks each."

Aubrey hands him a twenty and he steps aside to let them in.

"Just follow the signs," he calls after them.

There are pieces of paper taped to the walls with marker made arrows on them, which they quietly follow. They're both surprised when they enter a gym. The gym isn't particularly big and has a boxing ring in the middle, surrounded by metal bleachers that are half full of people.

"I don't see them anywhere," Chloe says.

"A boxing match?" Aubrey questions. "I don't understand the secrecy or why this is so important."

"Maybe it's something ridiculous like chi—oooh, I see Amy."

"And Beca?"

Chloe shakes her head.

"Let's go talk to Fat Amy," Aubrey sighs.

The Australian, to Aubrey's surprise, is not socializing and collecting her usual gaggle of admirers. It just makes it that much easier for Chloe to plop down on Fat Amy's left while Aubrey sits on her right.

"Hey guys," Fat Amy greets, nervously. "Fancy running into you two, here."

"Hardly," Aubrey retorts. "We followed you guys."

"Oh."

"What is this place?" Chloe asks.

"Just your usual warehouse in the middle of nowhere," Fat Amy stammers.

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"Look, Aubrey," Fat Amy says. "This was all Beca, I swear. I didn't give her the idea or find the place or... I just the only thing I did do is find us a way to get here. So please don't be mad at me."

"Just tell us, Amy," Chloe interjects. "Before Aubrey's head explodes."

Fat Amy nods. "Beca's gonna, uh, fight, box, whatever."

"Really?" Chloe questions.

Fat Amy nods again.

"Intriguing," Chloe replies with a grin. "Right Bree?"

"Why did you guys have to come all the way out here?" Aubrey asks. "And why the secrecy?"

Fat Amy shrugs. "Girl was under the impression that you'd be upset."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen."

The three of them turn their attention to the ring where a referee is now standing center ring. "We're about to start, so if you could please take your seats. Thank you," he says once everyone quiets down. "Welcome to the GACBWL weekly quarter final match. This is the third match and this week's winner will advance to the semi finals. Tonight's contestants are Beca Mitchell and Kate Jamieson." He pauses for the applause. "Ladies if you'd please take your places at the chessboard, we can begin." Beca sits across from a tall brunette, both looking determined. "Good luck ladies and may the best boxer win."

Aubrey is still very confused, but watches with interest as Beca shakes hands with Kate. Once they're done wishing each other luck, noise defenders are placed on their head. The referee glances at Beca first, who nods and then Kate, who also nods, before blowing his whistle.

It's then that Aubrey notices the large digital clock behind the ring that's counting down from four minutes. Her attention quickly returns to Beca, who to Aubrey's shock seems to be very skilled at chess.

When the four minutes are up, the noise defenders are removed and each woman stands. Aubrey watches her girlfriend put a mouth guard in and pull on boxing gloves. Once the chess board is removed, a bell is rung and the digital clock is now counting down from three minutes, as the boxers begin to circle each other.

**...**

As Beca hears the bell ding, she tries to concentrate on her opponent. She has a good six inches on Beca, which means the match is going to be a challenge. But then again, Beca's first opponent, who she crushed, was much taller than her as well.

They spend the first round of boxing, feigning and testing each other reflexes. When a punch is thrown, contact is definitely made, but no real damage is caused.

And then the bell is dinging and a towel is thrown at her, as someone helps her removed her gloves. After wiping her face of sweat, the best she can, Beca sits down at the chess board again. The noise defenders are on again and Beca waits for the whistle.

**...**

Aubrey's honestly not sure which she finds hotter, that Beca obviously knows how to play chess well or that she can box. Maybe both.

"Your girlfriend is so fucking hot right now," Chloe whispers over Fat Amy, who grins and nods in agreement.

"Keep it in your pants for once, Beale."

Chloe sticks her tongue out as Fat Amy giggles.

**...**

Beca ends up winning by KO during the third round of boxing, which shocks her. Turns out that Kate has a glass jaw. No wonder she has such great defense, Beca thinks as the referee declares her the winner.

As she climbs out of the ring, Beca is approached by Kim Darby, one of the GACBWL officials. She discusses the schedule for the next few weeks for with Beca. There is still one more quarter final round left and then once a winner has been declared, Kim tells Beca that she'll contact her about who'll she be fighting and where.

Feeling disgusting, Beca quickly heads to the locker room for a shower and to check her injuries.

**...**

"So why didn't Beca want you to know about this?" Fat Amy asks Aubrey, as they wait for Beca to clean up.

"I have no idea," Aubrey says.

"Really, Bree?" Chloe questions. "You have no idea?"

"She embarrassed about the chess?" Aubrey shrugs.

"Personally, I find it safer to just assume you're doing to disapprove of everything," Fat Amy says. "Easier that way."

"Makes sense," Chloe adds. "She wasn't sure, so she decided not to risk it."

"I find it to be a safe approach."

The three of them look up at a now freshly showered Beca. "After all, I do get yelled at a lot in rehearsal."

"Only because you purposely mess things up to piss me off," Aubrey retorts.

"That was just that one time," Beca says. "Trust me, I don't have to try and mess up dance steps, that just comes naturally."

"And yet you have the proper hand eye coordination to box?" Aubrey questions.

Beca shrugs. "Life's funny like that."

"Congratulations," Chloe says, jumping up to hug Beca.

"Thanks," Beca replies with a groan.

"Oh yeah, she got in a few good hits, didn't she?"

Beca nods.

"You're gonna have one hell of a shiner tomorrow, that's for sure," Fat Amy adds.

"Serves you right," Aubrey grumbles.

"So did you get here in time to see the whole match?" Beca asks.

"Shouldn't you be more surprised to see us?" Chloe counters.

"Oh please," Beca scoffs. "Like I believed for one second that Aubrey wouldn't do everything in her power to see what Amy and I were up to."

"Well you certainly acted like you thought we were in the clear," Fat Amy retorts.

Beca shrugs. "I'm not always right."

"Try rarely," Aubrey mutters.

"Are you mad at me?" Beca asks.

"_Yes_."

"Why don't we give you two a minute," Chloe says, tugging on Fat Amy's sleeve.

"Ah, but it's just getting interesting," Fat Amy grumbles, standing.

"I'm sure there's something just as interesting over here."

"So you're not even going to look at me?" Beca asks, once Chloe and Fat Amy are out of earshot.

"I'm torn at the moment, actually."

Beca sits gingerly on the bleacher next to Aubrey. "About?"

"I just spent a half hour worrying about you being seriously hurt," Aubrey explains.

"Mere flesh wounds," Beca snarks.

"_But_ it was also super hot seeing you up there," Aubrey continues.

"Yeah?" Beca grins.

"I'm not sure what I find hotter, truth be told," Aubrey says. "You boxing or you playing chess."

"I would have figured the chess," Beca replies.

"I'm embarrassed to admit that I find your bad assery more attractive than you brain."

"Ah, thanks?"

"Or maybe it's how you use your brain to be a bad ass," Aubrey thinks out loud.

"That sounds less insulting," Beca agrees.

"If you wanted tact, you wouldn't be dating me," Aubrey retorts.

"Well _that's_ certainly true."

**...**

"Can we at least go out and get drunk to celebrate Beca's victory?" Fat Amy asks, as they exit the warehouse.

"The night is still young," Chloe agrees.

"You up for it?"

Beca nods slowly. "Maybe the alcohol will numb my face a little."

"Awww, poor Becs," Chloe says.

"Don't awe her," Aubrey says.

"Why not?"

"She just participated in a boxing match," Aubrey answers. "Getting hit in the face is a given."

"True," Fat Amy agrees.

"But it's Beca," Chloe argues. "She's all short and adorable—"

"_Hey_."

"Not to mention, your girlfriend," Chloe finishes.

"What?" Aubrey asks after a long moment of Chloe staring her down.

"So even though you found it totally hot that Beca boxes well enough to knock someone out, you're not even going to feel a little bad for her?"

Beca grins and nudges Aubrey, who ignores her.

"Nonetheless," Aubrey says. "I stand by my previous statement."

"So that's a no to partying?" Fat Amy asks.

"You're just mad that I didn't tell you," Beca says.

"Beca," Chloe interjects. "Why don't you drive Aubrey back and Amy and I will follow in the truck."

The red head looks at Fat Amy, who nods.

"Okay," Beca shrugs.

**...**

"Do you think they're talking?" Fat Amy asks. "Or fighting?"

"No idea," Chloe replies. "Though, sometimes, I think for them, it's one and the same." Chloe's glad she decided to drive because Fat Amy, at the moment, seems more concerned with trying to spy on Bree and Beca. Chloe doesn't even want to know where the binoculars came from.

"Not that I'm complaining," Fat Amy says. "But why do you spose Beca asked me to come along?"

Chloe shrugs. "Probably figured that you'd get the most out of it."

"True," Fat Amy agrees. "That was a fine spectacle."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. Just curious."

**...**

"I'm sorry I didn't just tell you," Beca says after an extended silence. "But I really didn't know how you'd react."

"How is this different from pranking the Trebles?" Aubrey questions.

"Well, to be fair, I wasn't going to tell you about that initially—"

"Well, lucky for us, I caught you," Aubrey interjects.

"I suppose."

Silence falls over them again.

"What are you thinking about?" Beca asks, tentatively.

"Honestly? You kicking Bumper's ass."

Beca laughs.

"It's horrible," Aubrey says. "And I don't even know where the thought came from. Because it goes against almost everything I stand for."

"Well he is a dickhead," Beca replies. "Even some of the Trebles agree with that."

Aubrey glares at Beca. Her girlfriend hates any reminder that Beca is friends with a Treble.

"Sorry."

Aubrey sighs. "So next there's a semi final?"

Beca nods. "No matter who I'm paired with, I think I should be able to win. It just depends on how tight their chess game is."

"I could help you practice," Aubrey offers.

"A few matches against you would definitely be good practice," Beca agrees. "Oooh, can we make it strip chess?"

"I'm not quite sure how that would even work," Aubrey retorts.

"Yeah, but it would be fun to figure out," Beca replies.

"Perv."

But her grin is so full of fondness that Beca just grins in return. She returns her attention to the road, but feels Aubrey slip her hand into Beca's. It seems once again, that they've both underestimated how into each other the other is. Beca's okay with that.


	4. Let's See How You Do It

**Title:** Let's See How You Do It  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Jesse, Chloe, Fat Amy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Jesse decides that he and Beca need to do some bonding.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~3,140  
**A/N:** First scene requested by Kiarcheo

* * *

Beca is on her way to the radio shift for another fun shift of stacking CDs when someone jumps out from behind a tree. Taken by surprise, Beca reacts without thinking and punches her attacker in the face. She cringes a bit at the contact, but quickly drops into her defensive mode.

"_Son of bitch_!"

"Jesse?"

Out of the shadows, her surprise attacker is obviously Jesse and Beca feels a bit bad for punching him.

"Over react much?" he asks, pained.

"You jumped out at me in the dark and you're surprised by _my_ reaction?"

"I dunno. Why didn't you just blow your rape whistle?"

"Yeah, because nothing scares away a rapist like a fucking whistle," Beca retorts. "C'mon, let's go get you some ice. We wouldn't want your pretty face ruined."

"Awww, thanks."

Luke lets Jesse sit on the desk with a bag of ice pressed against his face while Beca begins stacking CDs. Beca can still hear Luke chuckling in the booth. It had taken him over a minute to stop laughing when Beca informed him that she had been the one to punch Jesse. She should probably be more insulted, but it's exactly the reaction she expected from Luke.

"So was there a particular reason that you decided that you needed to surprise me?" Beca asks.

"Yeah, actually," Jesse replies. "You remember the other week when someone broke the Treble's hot tub?"

"Course I do," Beca chuckles. "Bumper was so pissed I thought his head was going to explode. And I didn't even see him until the next day."

"Yeah, that part was pretty funny," Jesse agrees. "Though the clean up sucked."

"Yeah, cleaning up floods definitely suck."

"That and the fact that whoever did it put all kinds of disgusting shit in the water beforehand," Jesse says.

"Really? Cool." Beca looks over her shoulder at Jesse. "Well, not for you guys, obviously."

"_Anyway_, I was thinking it'd be cool if you and I pulled a prank together."

Beca decides turning around will be a bad idea, so she just keeps stacking CDs. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jesse says, hopping off the desk. "It's be awesome."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're all... I don't know, you," Jesse stammers. "I guess I just thought it'd be fun."

"Remember, I don't like fun things," Beca retorts, turning to face him.

"Ah, c'mon," Jesse pushes. "This is the perfect opportunity for me to show you how exciting fun can be..."

"Did you have something in mind?" Beca asks. "And who are we pranking?"

"Um... no? And I'm not sure?"

Beca sighs.

"What?" Jesse asks. "I thought it'd be cool if we planned everything out together. It'll totally be a bonding experience."

"Fine."

"Awesome," Jesse grins. "How about we figure it out after all this exciting CD stacking is done?"

"Can't," Beca replies. "I'm meeting Aubrey after."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay."

His tone of voice just got very strange, so Beca has to ask, "What?"

"Nothing," Jesse says. "I just... never pictured you and her together is all."

Beca shrugs. "Me either. But the world is a strange place."

Jesse drops the bag of ice into the nearest trash can and joins her in stacking CDs. "Yeah, yeah it is."

**...**

Aubrey is making Beca study at the table to her annoyance, though it might be more about the fact that Aubrey seems to be able to make Beca do things that she doesn't want to so easily, than actually caring where she studies. Of course, they're pressed so closely together, that Beca's glad she just has reading for philosophy because she can't really use her right hand at the moment, since it's intertwined with Aubrey's.

When Chloe returns, she plops down at the table across from them.

"Question for you." They both look up and Chloe shakes her head. "Sorry. For Beca."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Jesse?"

"I don't know," Beca replies. "He was fine when we finished our shift at the station."

"So he didn't have a black eye when you left him?"

"Oh. _That_."

"What happened?"

"I, uh, may have punched him in the face," Beca admits.

"Dare I ask why?" Chloe asks, over Aubrey's laughter.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Beca defends. "He jumped out of the shadows to scare me because he thought it'd be funny. I can't help it if that's my reaction to someone surprising me."

Aubrey's laughter gets louder.

"Well that explains why he didn't want to talk about it," Chloe says. "Though, he was in a surprisingly good mood, despite his face."

Aubrey's laughter stops abruptly.

Beca sighs as both Chloe and Aubrey stare at her. "You remember what happened to the Treble's hot tub?"

"Of course," Chloe says.

Aubrey just nods.

"Well, apparently it gave Jesse the idea to try and pull a prank," Beca finishes.

"Why?" Aubrey asks.

Beca shrugs.

"And he went to you, why?" Chloe asks.

"No idea," Beca replies.

Aubrey mumbles something under her breath that Beca can't quite make out, but has Chloe nodding.

"What?"

"So what are you going to do?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know," Beca replies. "We're talking about it tomorrow."

**...**

"You know why he's doing this, don't you?" Aubrey hisses at Chloe.

Beca's just gone to the bathroom and Aubrey can no longer contain her annoyance at the situation.

"Yes, Bree," Chloe sighs. "I know why he's doing this. But Beca's dating you."

"I know."

"And she's definitely not interested in him," Chloe continues.

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem to stop him from flirting with her."

**...**

"So I was thinking we could do something crazy, but not too mean like throw dozens of water balloons into the quad," Jesse says.

He and Beca are sitting in the quad, people watching. Beca's fighting the urge to pull out her lap top because she just had a great mix idea and this conversation really isn't holding her attention.

"Okay," she says. "How?"

"Um... catapult?"

"And where are we going to get this catapult?" Beca asks.

"Uh... the catapult store?"

Beca sighs.

"I know where we can get the water balloons," Jesse continues.

Beca glares at him.

"What? I don't hear you coming up with anything."

"I'm not the one that wanted to do this in the first place," Beca retorts.

"You really don't like fun, do you?"

"Your definition of fun is very different from mine," Beca tells him.

"It doesn't have to be," Jesse winks.

Beca just rolls her eyes at him.

**...**

"Don't forget to blink."

Aubrey turns to Chloe. "I'm not staring."

"Of course not," Chloe says.

Aubrey sighs. "Look at the two of them."

"They're just friends, Bree."

"I know," Aubrey replies. "But does he have to sit so close to her?"

"She's not interested in him," Chloe reminds her.

"I know," Aubrey snaps. "That doesn't make seeing him drool all over her any easier."

"So just tell Beca to stop hanging out with him so much."

"Yeah, that'll work," Aubrey scoffs. "Beca responds so well to me ordering her to do stuff."

"Maybe if you make the request naked, she'll agree more easily," Chloe suggests.

"Like I want to talk about that Treble Maker while I'm naked with my girlfriend," Aubrey replies.

"Fair enough," Chloe says. "Maybe try not staring at them so much then."

**...**

Getting a hold of five hundred water balloons is easy enough, but filling them all is a pain in the ass. Beca's not sure who she hates more at the moment, Jesse for wanting to do this or herself for agreeing to do so.

**...**

"So you've been spending a lot of time with Jesse lately."

"Have I?" Beca asks, looking over at Chloe.

The red head nods.

"Everyone's noticed," Fat Amy says, joining them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone thinks you and Jesse are dating," Chloe says.

"What? They do not," Beca replies.

Fat Amy nods, sagely.

The Bellas are currently enjoying a ten minute break. Beca looks over at her girlfriend, standing rigid at the whiteboard and muttering to herself.

"Bree hasn't said anything," Beca says.

"She doesn't want to come across as too jealous or possessive," Chloe offers.

"Considering how I reacted to that Mark guy, she'd have to go pretty big for me to think that, don't you think?"

Chloe shrugs.

"You do know that your boy toy is totally into you, right?" Fat Amy asks.

"I really wish you'd stop calling him that," Beca sighs. "And I'm going to say this again, I'm not interested in Jesse. He's just a friend."

"Yeah, well you might want to inform other people," Fat Amy says. "Because no one else has gotten that memo."

"Oh."

Chloe sighs.

"I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Beca..."

"I said, I'd take care of it, Chloe, okay?"

"Okay," the red head says. "But do it soon before Bree's head explodes."

**...**

"You did what?!"

"I told Beca that you don't like how much time she's been spending with Jesse lately," Chloe repeats.

"Why would you do that?" Aubrey demands.

"Because you were upset," Chloe replies. "And Beca's sometimes oblivious about that sort of thing."

"So true."

"Though, I don't understand why you haven't said anything to Beca about it."

"Because it'll seem like I'm ordering her to do something, which as we both know, never ends well."

"You two are fully capable of having a calm, mature conversation, Bree. I've seen it," Chloe replies. "Why are you acting otherwise?"

Aubrey feels a wave of panic wash over her at this question. Even though Chloe's her best friend, Aubrey not quite sure that she's ready to answer that question out loud yet.

"Bree..." Chloe says gently. "Breathe."

Aubrey takes a deep breath. And then another. And then one more. The panic recedes a little.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I may be possibly falling for Beca," Aubrey says quietly.

Chloe smiles. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Of course it's a bad thing," Aubrey retorts. "It's Beca fucking Mitchell."

"That seems like a really horrible middle name," Chloe says.

"Chloe," Aubrey growls.

"Sorry, Bree. You were just explaining why falling for Beca is a bad thing. I'm listening."

"Besides the obvious reasons?" Aubrey questions. "How about the fact that the minute the year is over, she'll be running to LA?"

"And why is this a problem?" Chloe asks. "You graduate at the end of the year. You could go to LA with her."

"Because if Aubrey Posen doesn't chase a guy across the country, she's certainly not going to do it for a girl either," Aubrey replies.

"Excellent point," Chloe agrees. "But it's not like you'd be chasing after her."

"But I would be," Aubrey argues. "Beca would never..." She sighs. "She would never ask."

"You don't know that," Chloe replies. "Beca really likes you."

"I know," Aubrey says. "But we're not long term."

"Why do you say that?"

"_You_ see us as long term?" Aubrey questions.

"I guess I never really thought about it," Chloe replies. "I just think the two of you are good together. The only thing I worry about is which of you is going to be more stubborn and cause the relationship to end for a _stupid_ reason. Like the secret admirer thing."

Aubrey lets out a cynical chuckle. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"What do you mean that you two aren't long term?" Chloe asks. "I mean, what about all those notes she left you?"

Aubrey sighs. "We're similar enough that we're serious about each other at the moment. Neither of us enters into relationships lightly and I don't think we could do causal. And when Beca's passionate about something, she embraces it full forced, agreed?"

Chloe nods.

"So I guess I worry that those notes are just a by product of her getting caught up in a whirlwind of romance."

"Okay..."

"I just think this relationship started for the wrong reasons," Aubrey finishes.

"That's so unfair," Chloe protests. "You can't say that when I don't know how you two got ended up sleeping together in the first place."

"That shouldn't matter," Aubrey disagree.

"It does when you use it in an argument," Chloe points out.

"If I tell you, you can _never_ tell anyone ever," Aubrey tells her.

"Jesus, Bree," Chloe replies. "Did she kill someone?"

"Dramatic much?"

"You're the one saying I can never tell anyone," Chloe retorts. "Are you going to make me swear on the bible? Or worse? The Bella handbook?"

"Keep it up and I won't tell you," Aubrey replies.

"Fine," Chloe sighs. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"It'll make more sense once you know," Aubrey continues.

"Well?"

"You know the Treble Maker's hot tub?"

"Yeah, that's one of best pranks I've seen," Chloe smiles.

"Well, that night I was leaving the library and I ran into Beca and after some arguing, she let me come with and help her set up the prank."

To Aubrey's surprise, Chloe is quiet.

"Uh, Chloe?"

"Why?"

"Why what? What did she let me help?"

Chloe shakes her head. "_That_ I know the answer to. I meant, why did she prank the Trebles? It can't be just because they're douchbags."

"She said the riff off was rigged," Aubrey shrugs.

"Then why didn't she admit it was her?" Chloe asks.

"Because she didn't want to get expelled," Aubrey replies. "You and I both know that if Bumper made enough noise about it, she would be."

"True," Chloe agrees. And then she starts laughing.

"What?"

"Between that and the chess boxing, I think you should ask her to marry you."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Aubrey scoffs.

"What?" Chloe questions. "She's got that romantic streak you want, with the bad girl aspect, which you're apparently drawn too. Plus, she's a chess boxer. If you don't make a move, maybe I should."

"We also argue about everything to the point where we'll break up before admitting something, we're at completely different points in our lives, neither of us is even close to ready for something serious, we're —"

"Whatever you say, Bree," Chloe sighs. "But I still think you're projecting your dating insecurities onto Beca."

**...**

Beca arrives a bit early for her shift at the radio station, in hopes that she can catch Jesse before he goes in. He appears a few minutes later, whistling.

"Hey, can I talk to you before we go in?"

"Of course," Jesse smiles.

"Look," Beca starts. "I don't think we should do the prank anymore."

"What? But we're almost done! And we've already filled over three hundred balloons."

"I know," Beca says. "But we've been spending way too much time together. People are starting to talk."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that everyone thinks we're dating."

Jesse grins. "Oh."

"Don't even, Jesse," Beca says. "I'm dating Aubrey. You know that."

"I do," Jesse nods. "But that's nothing serious."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because," Jesse shrugs. "It's you and Aubrey. At best, the sex is really hot, but then when you're disagreeing about the set list gets to be too much, one of you ends it."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out," Beca retorts, crossing her arms.

Jesse holds his hands up in defense. "Don't be like that. That's not _my_ theory. It's Donald's."

"You're still sprouting it," Beca replies. "So it doesn't matter _who_ came up with it."

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it Beca," Jesse says. "I just don't think you and Aubrey _fit_. Not like you and I do."

Beca sighs. "Jesse, I told you, I don't think of you that way. I will _never_ think of you that way."

"Never is a long time, Becs."

"Don't call me that."

"Beca," he says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... It's just that you never seemed that into Aubrey. Whenever I bring her up, you just brush me off." He shrugs again. "What am I supposed to think?"

"That maybe I don't want to talk about my girlfriend with you," Beca snaps. "That maybe I was trying to be nice since I know you kinda like me and not throw it in your face that I'm unavailable."

Jesse grins. "See. You do li—"

"You know, what? Never mind," Beca says. "I can't deal with you right now. Tell Luke I'm sick and that I'll do an extra shift later." She pushes away from Jesse and stalks away.

"Ah, Beca, don't be like that. Beca!"

**...**

When Aubrey answers her door a few hours later, she's surprised to find a sheepish looking Beca, offering her a rose attached to an envelope.

"Hi," Aubrey greets, warily.

"Hey," Beca replies. "I owe you an apology."

Aubrey accepts the rose and envelope. "Okay. What for?"

Beca slips inside as Aubrey closes the door. "I didn't realize that I'd been spending so much time with Jesse. It was unintentional. I swear," Beca tells Aubrey as she slumps onto the couch.

Sitting next to her, Aubrey says, "I know."

"I'm so not interested in Jesse," Beca continues. "And I told him that."

"Beca..."

"No, seriously, Bree," Beca says. "I believe the word never was involved in the conversation."

"Oh."

"But I still sort of feel like I owe you an apology."

"Hence the rose and the... what's in the envelope?"

"You could open it and find out," Beca suggests.

The only thing in the envelope is a picture. Aubrey pulls it out and examines it. It's a picture of a familiar looking car that's been splashed with neon pink and orange paint. And upon closer inspection, it looks like each tire has a screwdriver embedded in it.

"Do I even want to know?

Beca shrugs. "It's Bumper's car. I would have done it to Jesse's, but he doesn't have one."

"So you vandalized Bumper's car to apologize to me for being oblivious?" Aubrey questions. "And then took this picture as proof?"

Beca nods.

"That's..."

"I know, it's probably not like the _best_ apology ever," Beca stammers. "But it's the first thing that came to mind, and I was kinda angry at Jesse for being such a... _guy_ about me and you dating and then I remembered seeing Bumper's car parked in an out of the way spot where not too many people would notice me, so I figured it was perfect—"

"He's going to think someone's out to get him," Aubrey chuckles.

"Good," Beca replies. "But I'm not doing the prank with Jesse anymore, so you don't have to worry. But maybe next time you could just tell me when I'm being—"

Aubrey interrupts Beca with a kiss.

"I take it that I'm forgiven?" Beca asks when they break apart.

Aubrey doesn't answer, just sets the picture and the rose on the table and drags Beca into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.


	5. Can't Get Her Outta My Mind

**Title:** Can't Get Her Outta My Mind  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Dr. Mitchell  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When Beca learns Aubrey has doubts, she comes up with a plan to change her mind.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,420  
**A/N:** Thanks to kiarcheo for the idea

* * *

It's an unexpected, but pleasant revelation when Beca realizes that she and Aubrey have fallen into a comfortable routine. It reassures her that maybe this relationship could really work.

Which is why she's disheartened to learn that Aubrey doesn't necessarily feel the same way.

**...**

Aubrey still refuses to study anywhere but a desk or table, which Beca can admit to herself is probably a wise choice, especially comparing their grades. However, when she first begins working on a mix, Beca prefers to lay out on her bed or the couch, so if Beca is over and Aubrey is studying, there are usually nowhere near each other.

Chloe, on the other hand, will usually join Beca because the red head _always_ has tons of reading to do. Chloe will playfully push Beca over on the couch until there's enough room and then settle in, half on Beca.

Like with most things related to Chloe, Beca doesn't mind. The brunette usually just rolls her eyes and returns to her laptop, headphones still firmly around her ears. At first, Beca had been concerned. The obvious and easy connection between her and Chloe often overshadows Aubrey's and Beca's connection, especially at rehearsals. Beca sometimes worries that she and Chloe are unintentionally hurting Aubrey with their closeness.

Then again, Chloe understands Aubrey in a way Beca fears she never will. She knows, logically, that they've been best friends since freshman year and that, given time, she and Aubrey will reach that level of intimacy. Still, she worries that it'll never stand up to what Aubrey and Chloe have.

Chloe is being particularly cuddly tonight, which causes Beca, with her headphones still attached, but music off, start to nod off.

**...**

"Your girlfriend is adorable," Chloe says, glancing down at the dozing Beca. "It's tough to remember that she can kick our asses."

"Uh huh."

"Which do you think she learned first? The boxing or the chess?" Chloe wonders.

Aubrey doesn't look up from her homework. "She said her dad started teaching her chess when she was nine. She took up boxing as a way to bond with her step father in high school."

"Oh."

"Mmm hmmm."

"I still don't understand why you don't think the two of you aren't long term," Chloe says. "Beca _never_ wants to talk about her dad. Like I didn't even realize Dr. Mitchell was her dad until _you_ told me."

"I know," Aubrey sighs.

"I think the only doubter in the relationship is you," Chloe continues. "Would you please just sit down and talk with Beca about it?"

" I don't like to ask questions that I don't want an answer to."

"Only because you think the answer is bad," Chloe protests. "Which it isn't."

"How can it not be?"

Chloe sighs. "Your dad's not right, you know."

"I know," Aubrey huffs.

"Just because you're not what he pictured, doesn't mean you're not aca-awesome, Bree."

"Thank you Chloe."

"I know it sucks that he disowned you," Chloe says. "But now you're free to be whoever you want to be."

"I suppose."

"Bree..."

"I'm _studying_, Chloe."

Chloe sighs. "Of course you are."

**...**

Beca can't believe she's doing this; but Aubrey's worth it. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the daunting wooden door.

"Come in."

"You got a second?" Beca asks, sticking just her head in.

"For you? Always."

"Thanks dad," Beca says, slipping inside and shutting the door behind her.

"So, what can I help you with?" her dad asks.

"I, uh, need some... romantic advice," Beca stammers. "And I figured since you're a literature professor and you're always teaching about the romance in various books..."

"You want dating advice? From me?"

"I know," Beca says. "But, I, uh, I'm not sure who else to go to."

He sighs.

"No offense," Beca hastily spits out.

"It's fine, Beca."

"It's not because of... you know," Beca continues. "It's because you're my dad."

He smiles sadly. "I understand."

"Okay. Great. So, thoughts?"

"I know you hate to tell me more than you have to about your life, but I'm going to need _some_ background or information."

"I know," Beca sighs. "Okay. So I've been dating this... person for over a month now."

"Beca," her dad says, gently. "I know that you, uh, prefer women."

"Oh. Good," Beca replies. "Well Aubrey and I have been dating for a little over a month now and I'm not sure..." Beca sighs. "I could see this lasting and she can't. Because she doesn't think I'm interested enough."

"She told you this?"

"Uh, no," Beca says. "I dozed off while I was, uh, studying and when I woke up she and her roommate were talking about it."

"Is it because you're so all or nothing?" he asks. "I sometimes worry that you'll just lose momentum after throwing yourself at a cause full force."

"Oh," Beca says. "Really?"

He nods.

"So what have you already tried?"

"Romantic notes and flowers," Beca answers.

"Have you just told her how you feel?" he asks. "That you see more with her? Maybe a lifetime? That is what you're getting at, right?"

Beca nods. "I guess that might work."

"Maybe," her dad continues. "If it's accompanied with an elaborate romantic gesture, it would be more believable."

Beca nods in thought.

"I know you do well with the elaborate," he says. "How about the romantic part?"

Beca offers a shrug and a half grin. "I do all right. Bree just seems to bring it out of me."

"Good."

They both fall quiet as they begin to brainstorm.

"The only really good thing I can think of is a picnic," Beca says, eventually.

"That is a perfect idea," her dad agrees. "I take it you still cook?"

Beca nods.

"Perfect," he repeats. "Definitely romantic. And coming from you, a surprise."

Beca chuckles.

"So when are you going to do it?" he asks.

"As soon as I can find a two hour window that we both have free," she replies. "And I find a good spot."

"Excellent," her dad says. "Please let me know how it turns out."

Beca nods. "I will. And, uh, thanks, you know, for helping."

"Of course," he replies. "I'm glad you came to me. Even if I wasn't your first choice."

"I better go," Beca announces, standing. "I have Bellas' rehearsal soon."

He nods, a small grin on his face as she slips out of his office.

**...**

"Should I be worried that you're using the rolling suitcase again?" Aubrey asks Beca as they walk across campus hand in hand.

"Are you implying that bad things happen when I use it?" Beca asks. "Because I disagree."

"I didn't say that," Aubrey argues. "But when you use it _things_ will definitely be happening."

"I suppose that's true," Beca agrees.

They walk in silence until they reach the theater. It looks dark and empty as they walk to a side door. According to Beca's sources, the department takes Mondays off and so the building is almost always unused Monday evenings. She easily picks the lock and they slip inside.

"Breaking and entering? So your goal is to commit as many crimes together as possible?" Aubrey asks, drolly.

"Course not," Beca replies. "It would have just been too much hassle to go through the proper authorities." She grins as she leads Aubrey through the dark halls. "Besides, you like it that I do stuff like this. Remember?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

They end up on the darkened stage, lit only by the ghost light. They enter house left and walk up a few steps onto stage right where Beca goes to a small panel and flicks some switches, causing a couple house lights to turn on, but leaving the stage mostly dark. Aubrey follows her as she walks center stage and sets the suitcase down before continuing walking across the stage. Aubrey, obviously curious, watches. When Beca reaches the fly lines, she finds line forty-seven, which Steve told her was the white screen and unlocks it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's fine," Beca replies. "Just stay where you are." She then precedes to lower the white scrim until it has reached the floor. The quiet echo of a heavy metal pipe tapping the wood floor is her signal since she can't really see in the shadows. She pulls the lever up and locks it back into place.

"You going to fill me in anytime soon?" Aubrey asks as Beca joins her center stage again.

Beca kneels down and unzips the suitcase. She pulls out a blanket and shakes it out before setting it on the ground.

"Sit," she tells Aubrey.

Next Beca pulls out a picnic basket and carefully sets it next to the blanket. Surprisingly there's no comment from Aubrey, so Beca pulls out a small portable projector, a DVD player and a long extension cord. She connects the DVD player to the projector and then plugs both into the extension cord before jumping up and plugging in the other end somewhere stage right. Beca's surprised when Aubrey stays quiet, just watches her as she puts a DVD. Beca then turns to Aubrey.

"Are you going to sit?" Beca asks, looking up at the still standing Aubrey.

"A picnic wasn't what I was expecting," Aubrey says finally sitting. "But I like the added detail of this picturesque day." She points to the white screen which is playing one of those virtual nature DVDs.

"Well, believe it or not," Beca says, pulling out another DVD. "I brought a movie for us to watch after."

"_You_ brought a movie?"

Beca nods. "It's my parents' favorite movie. I've seen it a lot."

"So you're saying your immune to it?"

"I guess," Beca shrugs.

"Dare I ask what we're eating?"

"Are you prejudging my picnic?" Beca asks.

"No, of course not," Aubrey replies. "It's incredibly sweet. It's just… I've never even seen you make a sandwich."

"Well, then prepared to be impressed," Beca tells her as she pulls out several Tupperware containers. "We have Pesto Chicken Rolls, Cold Peanut Noodles, Grilled Broccoli and Bread Salad, and for desert, Strawberry Hand Pies."

Aubrey seems speechless. "For serious? You made all this?"

Beca nods. She hands Aubrey a bottle of water before pulling one out for herself.

"You're incredible," Aubrey says, leaning in for a kiss.

When Aubrey turns up the intensity, Beca pulls away. "I wanna say something," Beca says in response to her girlfriend's hurt expression. "Something pretty important."

"Okay…"

"You were honest with me before," Beca continues. "And so I want to be honest with you."

Aubrey looks nervous.

"Remember the night we pranked the Trebles and then we ended up, uh, back at your place?"

Smirking, Aubrey nods.

"Well, since you admitted you had a crush on me since auditions, I should probably admit that I've had a crush on you for a while too. And so since I was all high on adrenaline and revenge and success, I decided to just go for it. Just kiss you and damn the consequences. I was almost positive that I was going to get slapped. And then to my shock and delight, you kissed me back."

"So you expect me to believe that you had a crush on me too?" Aubrey questions. "How do I know you're not just saying that to make me feel better?

"Why would I lie?"

"What about Chloe?"

"What about her?"

"Beca..."

"Like I said, singing together naked in the shower really brings people closer together," Beca answers.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because sometimes I think that you don't really realize how into you I am," Beca replies.

"All those notes were a pretty good indication," Aubrey says.

"Look," Beca says. "I know the fact that I'm a freshman and you're a senior worries you."

"Worries me how?" Aubrey scoffs.

Beca scoots closer and takes Aubrey's hand in hers. "I'm here for as long as you'll have me, Bree," she says. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I never thought you were."

"Really?" Beca questions. "Because that's not always the impression I get."

Aubrey studies Beca for a long moment. "Did Chloe talk to you?"

"About?"

Aubrey sighs. "She did."

"I swear that Chloe didn't say anything like that to me," Beca says. "Okay?"

Aubrey nods slowly.

Not quite willing to admit that she was eavesdropping, even if it was unintentional, Beca decides to try another tactic. "Maybe I'm just projecting my own insecurities onto you."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean," Beca continues. "You're a senior and I'm a freshman. Of the two of us, who has no reason to stick around once the year is over?"

"Like getting a degree matters to you," Aubrey retorts.

Beca shrugs. "People can change."

"So what? You're going to follow _me_? Where ever _I_ go?"

Beca shrugs again. "I could."

"Right," Aubrey scoffs.

"I really have no idea, Bree," Beca says. "It's months off and a lot of things can happen—"

"That's exactly my point."

"But if you're not even going to give us a chance," Beca continues. "Then this relationship is already doomed. All I'm asking you to do is trust me—us, trust in us, that this incredible and surprising... _thing_ we have is worth it."

Beca feels like she's pleading with Aubrey; she's never really put herself out there like this before. It's scary as shit. Even scarier than the first time she and Tommy Hudson made a pipe bomb sophomore year; thought that was because she'd been worried it was going to explode ahead of time. Then again, this confession could definitely blow up in her face as well.

Aubrey's taking so long to answer that Beca's afraid she's said too much, when the blonde quietly wipes her eyes and leans in for a kiss. This time when Aubrey turns up the intensity, Beca doesn't stop her. And when the blonde pushes Beca onto her back, Beca just pulls Aubrey down with her.

**...**

When Dr. Mitchell arrives in his office early Tuesday morning, the door is still locked, but there is a large cup of coffee sitting on his desk with a white card in front of it. He picks up the coffee first and takes a tentative sip. It's an Americano, his usual. He then picks up the note.

_Dad,__  
Thanks.__  
Love, Beca_

Seems like things went well. He smiles softly as he sinks into his chair and enjoys his Americano. He just hopes he gets to eventually meet this girl that's managed to reveal his daughter's romantic tendencies.


	6. Like a Magnet

**Title:** Like a Magnet  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Chloe and Aubrey watch Beca's semi final chess boxing match.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,390  
**  
**

* * *

"So what time do we need to leave tomorrow?"

Beca looks up from her laptop at Aubrey. "What?"

"For your semi final fight," Aubrey clarifies.

"Um..."

"Please don't tell me that you thought I wouldn't be going," Aubrey continues. "Because you're not stupid."

"Thanks?"

Aubrey sighs.

"Sorry," Beca replies. "No. I didn't think that."

"Good," Aubrey says. "And I've been studying the rules and regulation of chess boxing."

"Why?"

"So I can help you improve your technique," Aubrey replies.

"So basically, you just studied the rules of boxing?" Beca questions. "Because there's really not that much info out there about chess boxing. I should know."

"Well, unlike you, I am an excellent information gatherer," Aubrey retorts.

"Then I welcome any advice you can give me," Beca says.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'm just curious about what you found," Beca answers. "I mean, I might not be the best at studying, but when I'm interested in something, I do my research."

"I know," Aubrey replies, sinking onto the couch, next to Beca.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's ridiculous," Aubrey says.

"What is?"

"Watching you fight is incredibly hot," Aubrey explains.

"I've noticed," Beca smirks.

"But then once it's all over, all I can see is my girlfriend in pain," Aubrey finishes.

Beca closes her laptop and sets it on the floor before pulling Aubrey into her arms. "I promise that it looks worse than it is."

"How can you say that when I'm there to witness the fight?"

Beca shrugs awkwardly, still wrapped around Aubrey. "I know how to take a hit. That's one of the first things Mason taught me."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Fine, I'll believe you," Aubrey mumbles into Beca's shirt. "For now."

**…**

To Beca's surprise, it's just Aubrey and Chloe that accompany her to the semi final match.

"Fat Amy has a date," Aubrey tells her. "She said when you make it to the finals, she'll be there front and center."

"That is both comforting and scary."

**…**

This time since they're with Beca, they don't have to pay. They follow her through the maze of hallways and into the gym. As they try to find seating in the bleachers, Beca heads off to find the locker room to change.

According to Beca, both semi final fights are happening tonight, to keep it fair. At least that's what Beca's been told, but the brunette seems to think it's because they're about to lose the space. It feels a little cynical, so Aubrey chooses to believe in the fairness angle.

"Thanks for coming with," Aubrey tells Chloe. "I didn't want to be sitting here alone."

"Course," Chloe relies. "Like I'd turn down the chance to see Beca be all sexy."

Aubrey sighs. "Chloe."

"What?" Chloe shrugs. "It's true."

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

**…**

Beca, luckily, is fighting first. She's not the most patient person and her nerves may have gotten the better of her while waiting. Plus, she can watch the next fight and scope out her opponent for the final fight.

She's waiting near the ring when she notices she's being stared at by four girls. They all look to be around her age, and are giggling and pointing. Beca wonders if this is their first fight because they seem enthralled by _everything_. And then taller blonde in the group sees Beca looking their way and blows her a kiss. Beca ducks her head and tries not to blush.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," the referee announces, stepping into the ring. "We're about to start, so if you could please take your seats. Thank you," he says once everyone quiets down. "Welcome to the GACBWL semi final matches. Tonight we will having both semi final fights with the winners of these two fights going against each other next week in the final. First up we have Beca Mitchell and Tracy Blair." He pauses for the applause. "Ladies if you'd please take your places at the chessboard, we can begin."

Beca slips into the ring and accepting her noise defenders, sits down at the chess board.

"Good luck ladies and may the best boxer win."

**…**

Beca wins during the fourth round of chess. The fighting between Beca and Tracy is more intense than before; fighting is obviously Tracy's strength. The chess, on the other hand, is a little slower as Tracy takes every moment of her allotted time to decide her next move.

It gives Beca a slight advantage since her chess has gotten better from playing against Aubrey. So even though it takes her until the fourth round, Beca is never worried that she's going to lose on the chessboard.

Still Beca can't quite believe it because making it to the final has never been a sure thing. She's good, but her opponents are good as well. And even though she feels confident about her skills in the ring and on the board, the combination of the two has definitely been a challenge.

As she climbs out of the ring, Beca gives a little wave to Aubrey and Chloe before she slips into the locker room to clean up.

**...**

Aubrey had been sure that she'd adequately prepared herself to watch Beca fight again and not cringe as much as before. Bringing the topic up with Beca had been the first step and the blonde had honestly thought she'd be okay. Apparently not; though that may have to do more with the sheer tenacity of Beca's opponent. The woman seems relentless in the ring, but contemplative sitting in front of the chessboard. Aubrey's willing to bet that Tracy's wins all occurred in the ring.

It's difficult to watch because in the ring, Beca somehow looks smaller, while Tracy looks tall and menacing.

"Beca's kicking ass," Chloe says, nudging Aubrey.

"With the chess," Aubrey replies.

"She's doing just fine with the boxing too," Chloe continues.

"I know."

"It's nothing a little ice and aspirin can't fix, Bree."

**...**

When Beca exits the locker room, she's surprised to find someone waiting for her. At first, she thinks it's one of the GACBWL officials, except the short skirt she's wearing definitely doesn't scream official. What is obvious, from her expression and posture, is that she had been waiting for Beca.

"Hey," Beca says, cautiously.

"Hi," she gushes. "I'm Michelle."

"Beca."

"I know," Michelle exclaims. "You were so freaking awesome out there."

"Thanks," Beca says. Trying not to stare, Beca realizes that Michelle is the blonde who blew her a kiss before her fight. She doesn't know how to feel about that. And it doesn't help that Michelle doesn't say anything, just grins at Beca, who's starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "I actually should get back out there..."

"Can I sit by you?" Michelle asks. "I really wanna know more about your _technique_."

"Are you here by yourself?" Beca asks.

Michelle shakes her head. "I came with some friends, but they won't mind if I ditch 'em. They know I'm a _huge_ fan of yours."

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess," Beca says.

"So can I?"

"Um, I don't really think that's a good idea," Beca replies.

"Oh."

She looks extremely dejected, but Beca's pretty sure that Aubrey will kick her ass if she lets Michelle sit by them, so Beca shoves her hands in her pockets and walks around her, offering a small smile as she does so.

"_Bye Beca_."

**...**

"Congrats, babe," Aubrey says as Beca sits next to her.

"Thanks." Beca leans into Aubrey, who wraps an arm around her. "You seem calm."

"Only because you won," Chloe says.

"She got in quite a few hits," Aubrey adds.

Beca nods, still a bit sore, but unwilling to admit it. "I'll be fine."

"You were aca-awesome up there," Chloe says.

"Thanks."

"And it seems like you have a fan club too," Chloe continues, pointing to Michelle and her friends, still watching Beca from the other side of the gym.

"Yeah," Beca says. "They seem... enthusiastic."

"They're lucky I don't go over there and kick their asses," Aubrey growls.

"They're just groupies, Bree," Chloe tells her. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, Bree," Beca adds. "Why don't we just watch the next fight? You can help me figure out how I'm going to win the finals next week."

"Fine," Aubrey sighs. "But if they—"

"We know Bree," Beca says.

"Trust us," Chloe adds. "We know."

**...**

The other fight of the night is between Kelsey Sanders and Nikki Prang. They seemed to be matched in speed in the ring, talent on the board and in height. They both look to be almost a foot taller than Beca and she can feel both Chloe and Aubrey's eyes on her as they make the height comparison. Beca's used to it. All of her opponents have been taller than her. She's not sure that  
she even knows how to fight against someone her own height.

"Why do they have to keep staring at us?" Aubrey growls.

Not wanting to encourage them or anger Aubrey, Beca keeps her eyes fixed firmly on the match in the ring. She wonders if she should mention being confronted by Michelle when she exited the locker room. Looking at the scowl on Aubrey's face, Beca decides that she should wait until the drive home.

The match lasts until the fifth round of boxing where Nikki apparently lands the perfect punch and takes Kelsey out. Beca isn't completely surprised. Nikki had been her pick to win. Unfortunately, it means her fight next week is going to be extremely difficult.

"She's going to be a challenge," Aubrey says as they ref announces Nikki as the winner.

"I know."

"Beca can take her," Chloe says.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"You know I believe in you too," Aubrey tells Beca.

"I do," Beca nods.

"It's just... I've been studying up on chess boxing," Aubrey explains. "And having watching a few fights now, I..."

"I know," Beca says, quietly.

"_Hi Beca_."

The three of them look up to find Beca's four admirers in front of them, giddy and giggly.

"Uh, hi."

"You were incredible out there," the shorter blonde says.

"Yeah," Michelle adds. "Maybe you could teach me how to play chess."

"Uh..."

"I hardly think that's necessary," Aubrey scoffs. "Read a book. You can read, right?"

Beca's head whips around to look at Aubrey in shock.

Michelle just grins.

"Um, not that I don't appreciate your, uh, enthusiasm, but I don't really think I'm qualified to teach anyone anything."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Michelle says, running her fingers up and down Beca's left arm.

"Aca-scuse me, but what are you doing?"

"I just want to get to know the champ here a bit better," Michelle smirks.

"Well, she's not interested," Aubrey retorts.

"That's something I'd like to hear from her," Michelle replies.

Beca feels herself go red when six pairs of eyes are suddenly staring at her. "She's right. I'm not interested."

"Just because your friend—"

"Girlfriend."

"...wants us to leave, doesn't mean we have to."

"Sorry," Beca says. "But I'm really not interested."

"If you say so," Michelle replies. "But we'll be here next week to cheer you on, if you change your mind."

Beca shrugs. "I can't stop you."

Michelle's grin becomes suggestive and Aubrey growls.

"You know what?" Chloe says, standing. "I think it's time for us to go."

"I agree," Aubrey says, standing and pulling Beca with her.

Beca nods. "Nice to meet you guys. Thanks for your, uh, support."

"_Bye Beca_," they chorus as Aubrey practically drags Beca away.

They make it to the parking lot before Chloe starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Beca asks.

"Because you have groupies throwing themselves at you—"

"I—"

"And you don't know what to do about it," Chloe continues. "It's cute."

"I'm not cute," Beca protests.

"It's irritating is what it is," Aubrey says as they climb into the car.

"Aww, don't worry, Bree," Chloe says. "Beca's only got eyes for you."

"That's true," Beca adds.

"Yeah, well her being oblivious doesn't make it any easier," Aubrey retorts.

"I'm not oblivious," Beca protests.

"Uh, yeah," Aubrey replies. "You are."

"She's right," Chloe adds.

"Then why did I say no when Michelle asked to sit with us?"

Beca's glad that she's driving because judging by Aubrey's reaction, if the blonde had been driving, the three of them would be suffering from serious whiplash when Aubrey slammed on the brakes.

"What?!"

"Uh, Michelle? The taller blonde one? She caught me coming out of the locker room," Beca explains. "She, uh, wanted to sit by me."

"When were you going to mention _that_?" Aubrey asks.

"Nowish?"

Aubrey sighs.

"Well that's comforting," Chloe says.

"What is?" Beca asks.

"They were coming on pretty strong," Chloe explains. "I'm glad you're not _that_ oblivious."

"Thanks?"

"And yet you were still—"

"I didn't know what else to say," Beca protests.

"How about _go away_?" Aubrey suggests.

"Next time, then," Beca says.

Aubrey growls.

"It's not her fault, Bree," Chloe adds. "Those girls have been watching Beca for a while."

"What?!"

"No way," Beca says.

Chloe nods. "I noticed them the first time we were here, swooning over Beca."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aubrey demands.

"You seemed distracted," Chloe shrugs.

Aubrey sighs.

"You know you're the only one I want, Bree," Beca tells her.

"I do," Aubrey grumbles. "But that doesn't mean I'm okay watching those twits throw themselves at you."

"That's understandable," Chloe agrees. "So we'll just bring everyone to the final match and they can run interference."

Beca groans.

"Don't be like that," Chloe says. "It'll be fun."

"I don't believe in fun," Beca retorts.

"Please," Chloe says. "For Bree."

Beca sighs. "Fine. If that's what Aubrey wants."

"Yay," Chloe says. "So? Bree?"

"If you really think it'll work," Aubrey says. "Because next time I might not be as nice."

"Ha!" Beca scoffs.

This earns her a smack on the arm.

"Owe!"

"You were just in a boxing match, but me slapping you hurts?" Aubrey questions.

"You're very strong, Bree."

"Don't patronize me."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Uh huh, whatever."

"You guys are just so cute."

"Stay out of this Beale," Beca warns.

Smiling, Chloe motions a zipper across her lips as she leans back in her seat. Sighing, Beca returns her attention to the road and continue to drive back to Barden.


	7. Perfectly Good At It

**Title:** Perfectly Good At It  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Jesse  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When Beca goes to apologize to Aubrey, she learns something unexpected.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,185

* * *

Beca is avoiding Aubrey. Bellas' rehearsal was particularly heated this afternoon and Beca worries that she may have been a little harsher than necessary. Apparently her mouth got ahead of her brain when arguing about the set list. Aubrey had actually looked a bit hurt, so Beca decided that a little space might be necessary.

"Hey."

Beca looks up to find Jesse blocking her sunlight. "Hey."

"Can I?"

Beca nods.

"Thanks," he says, sitting.

They sit in awkward silence until Jesse eventually says, "I didn't think you'd ever want to talk to me again."

"Depends on how this conversation goes," Beca tells him.

Jesse sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just... you and Aubrey dating seemed to come out of nowhere. Plus you guys are still always arguing about the Bellas' set list."

"So?"

"Plus you and me always seem to be on the same wave length, well, except on movies, but still. It just seemed natural to assume that you and I might, you know..."

Beca sighs. "I like you Jesse, I really do. Just not that way. And don't you dare say I didn't tell you I liked girls, because you never asked."

Jesse nods. "I know. And I'm sorry."

Beca studies him for a moment, but he really does seem sincere, so she nods in return. "Okay then."

"So we're good?"

"Yep, we're good," Beca tells him.

"Cool," he says. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Beca smacks him in the arm.

"Kidding. Kidding."

**...**

Patching things up with Jesse makes Beca want to make things right with her girlfriend. Even though Aubrey was just as cruel as Beca, the brunette can admit that she started it this time, so she figures some flowers couldn't hurt. Normally, she'd do something ridiculous to the Trebles again for Aubrey, but she's still sore from this weekend and knows she should probably save her strength for the final match anyway. So that's out, leaving flowers as the next best option in her opinion.

She ends up getting a dozen pink and red tulips because they catch her eye and they're on sale. It's not her fault, she only has twenty bucks on her.

When she knocks on the door, Chloe answers. She smirks at the flowers clenched in Beca's hand and just waves her towards Aubrey's room. Beca thanks her and knocks on Aubrey's door.

"Come in."

Beca opens the door slowly and stick her head inside. She had a whole apology planned but it immediately disappears from her brain when she sees what Aubrey is doing.

The blonde is sitting on her bed wearing a stethoscope and apparently listening to a dial combination lock. There are several other locks, some open, some not, surrounding Aubrey.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Beca asks.

Her girlfriend looks up in surprise. Her eyes widen and she whips the stethoscope off and tries to hide it and the lock behind her back. "Beca! Hi."

"May I come in?"

Aubrey nods.

Beca slips inside the room, closing the door quietly behind her. "I came to apologize," she says, holding out the flowers. "I'm sorry I called you a cold hearted dictator."

"Well, I'm sorry I called you a selfish, waste of space," Aubrey replies, accepting the flowers.

"So," Beca says, sitting on the bed. "What are you up to?"

Aubrey gets a little red. She sets the tulips down on the bed and reluctantly reaches behind her back. She holds up the lock and stethoscope. "Relieving stress."

"Um..."

"When I get really stressed out, like _really_ stressed out," Aubrey explains. "I find that focusing on something else helps relax me. I spent most of high school learning that."

"Totally understandable," Beca replies. "But that still doesn't explain what you were just doing."

"I, uh, was trying to crack this combination lock," Aubrey answers.

"With a stethoscope?"

Aubrey nods. "If you listen carefully while slowly turning the dial, you can hear things click. It takes some practice, but over the years I've gotten pretty good at it."

Beca stares at Aubrey. "You're kidding me."

Aubrey shakes her head.

"Show me," Beca says.

"Really?"

Beca nods eagerly.

Aubrey puts the stethoscope headset back in her ears before picking up the lock and pressing the chest piece against the back of it. Beca watches Aubrey very carefully turn the dial clockwise. After a few seconds, she must hear what she wants to because she says, "The first number is nineteen."

Beca nods and watches as Aubrey begins spinning the dial even slower, this time turning it counterclockwise. Holding her breath, Beca watches Aubrey pause in her turning again.

"The next number is seven," Aubrey says.

Beca nods again because she doesn't know what else to do as Aubrey begins turning the dial clockwise again. Beca didn't think it was possible, but Aubrey is spinning the dial even slower than she was before. In fact, if Beca didn't know that Aubrey was actually turning the dial, Beca wouldn't believe it because the dial seems to be barely moving.

"Thirty-seven," Aubrey breathes out quietly.

"Nineteen, seven, thirty-seven," Beca says.

Aubrey hands her the lock and Beca slowly spins the dial; nineteen, seven and thirty-seven. Beca loops her finger around the shackle and pulls. It opens with a click.

"Holy shit," Beca says.

"It's not that big of deal," Aubrey blushes.

"It's cool as hell," Beca tells her. "And super hot."

"Yeah?"

Beca nods. "It's so random. How did you even figure that out?"

"A friend of mine in high school had a lock that she couldn't remember the combo for and I jokingly put it up to my ear and began spinning it. I heard a click and just kept going from there."

"And the stethoscope?" Beca asks.

"I used to see people do it in movies all the time," Aubrey replies. "It was mostly for safes, but I assumed it was a similar principal. And I was right."

"If you were able to crack one by just putting it to your ear, why the stethoscope?"

"It's a bit more sensitive," Aubrey answers. "If a lock is super old or incredibly sensitive, you can sometimes miss the click. The stethoscope helps."

"Wow."

"You're being ridiculous," Aubrey tells Beca. "It's really not that impressive."

Beca shakes her head. "You're wrong." The brunette then climbs off the bed and begins removing everything from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asks as Beca sets all the locks on her desk and the flowers on her dresser.

"Stethoscope?" Beca asks, holding out her hand.

Looking slightly confused, Aubrey hands over the stethoscope and Beca adds it to the pile of locks.

"For serious, Beca, what are you doing?" Aubrey says.

Beca shrugs before climbing back onto the bed. "I just figured that since we just made up and you're being super hot with the locks, that we should have sex."

"What a romantic proposal," Aubrey retorts.

"Hey, you _asked_," Beca replies. "I was going to try and seduce you, but since you asked, I figured I'd just be upfront."

"Fine," Aubrey huffs. "Come here, weirdo."

"Oh and suddenly _I'm_ the unromantic one?"


	8. Don't Play Around

**Title:** Don't Play Around  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, the Bellas  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** The Bellas all go to Beca's final match.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,200**  
**

* * *

Beca had, admittedly naively, hoped that Chloe wasn't serious about bringing all the Bellas with to the final chess boxing match. But with Fat Amy's help, the other girls are excited to have plans Friday night, even if they don't know exactly what they are.

So the ten of them pile into two vehicles Friday night and head to the match. Beca's driving Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie and Jessica while Fat Amy has Lily, Cynthia Rose, Ashley and Denise.

Aubrey's in the passenger seat and so Chloe is sitting directly behind Beca, but it isn't until about twenty minutes into the drive that the brunette belatedly realizes her mistake because the red head can't seem to sit still or stop touching Beca.

"Chloe you need to calm down," Aubrey tells her.

"I can't help it," Chloe exclaims. "This is going to be aca-entertaining."

Beca groans.

"You still haven't told us exactly what we're doing," Jessica points out.

"Yeah," Stacie adds. "And what's with all the secrecy?"

"You might as well just tell us," Jessica continues. "You know Amy is telling the others."

"I can't believe she kept it quiet as long as she did," Stacie says.

"I'd just like to say," Beca pipes up. "That this wasn't my idea."

"I take full credit," Chloe says.

"Or blame," Beca quips.

"Seriously guys," Jessica says.

Aubrey half turns in her seat. "Are either of you familiar with chess boxing?"

"I'm sorry," Jessica says. "Did you just say chess boxing?"

"I did."

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Chloe adds.

"So you box _and_ play chess?" Stacie asks.

"Pretty much," Beca says.

"And _we're_ going to a chess boxing match?" Jessica asks.

"We are," Aubrey confirms.

"Why again?" Stacie questions.

"To support Beca," Chloe replies.

"_You're_ fighting?" Jessica questions.

"Yep."

"Huh," Stacie says.

"Not what I was expecting," Jessica mutters.

Beca waits for them to say more, but both stay silent, so Beca turns the radio up and eventually they're all singing along.

**…**

Aubrey won't let them go in until there's a game plan. Apparently Beca is going to have bodyguards, Fat Amy and Lily, to protect her from the groupies. No one questions Aubrey's choice of bodyguards, though Fat Amy does protest missing the fight. But once Aubrey assures her that she'll still be able to see it, Fat Amy relaxes and agrees to be Beca's bodyguard.

Of course then everyone wants to know _why_ Beca needs bodyguards, which Chloe eagerly explains. So while the eight of them walk huddled together as Chloe gleefully tells the story, Beca and Aubrey linger behind, almost strolling hand in hand.

"Feel better?" Beca asks, quietly.

"No," Aubrey replies. "But it'll do."

The bouncer won't let them all in for free, but Beca is able to talk him down to five dollars each, instead of ten. They gym is the fullest that Beca's ever seen it and as they enter, she finds herself getting a little nervous.

"You'll do fine," Aubrey tells her quietly. "You're too stubborn to lose."

Beca grins. No one encourages her quite like Aubrey.

"And then you can kiss all my bruises better, right?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but squeezes Beca's hand before the brunette heads towards the locker room to change with her bodyguards trailing behind.

**…**

Which is lucky because waiting for Beca by the locker room door is Michelle and her blonde friend.

"_Hi Beca_."

"Uh, hi, Michelle and..."

"Wendy."

"Hi Wendy."

"Are these the aca-bitches that Aubrey was talking about?" Fat Amy interjects.

Beca nods.

"All right, piranhas," Fat Amy exclaims, moving closer to Beca. "Back off. The champ needs to prepare."

Beca is barely able to hold back her scoff at being called champ.

"And who are you?" Michelle asks.

"Her bodyguard," Fat Amy answers.

"And her?" Wendy asks, pointing to Lily.

"Bodyguard number two," Fat Amy says.

"Can't talk?" Michelle asks. "Or afraid to?"

"Oh, she can," Fat Amy assures them. "She just only does when she needs to."

Beca nods. "It's true."

"Nutmeg is extremely poisonous if injected intravenously," Lily says.

"Umm..."

"So why don't you two run along," Fat Amy tells them. "Go somewhere you're wanted."

"_Bye Beca_."

"Now I see why your girlfriend wanted us on hand," Fat Amy says, once they're gone.

Lily smirks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Beca says. "I'm going to go change."

"We'll be here," Fat Amy replies.

**…**

When Aubrey sees one of Beca's groupies exit the small hallway that leads to the locker rooms, she knows she made the right choice about giving Beca bodyguards.

"I see they're back," Chloe observes.

Aubrey nods, grimacing.

"Are those the girls who hit on Beca?" Stacie asks.

"Unfortunately," Aubrey replies.

"Beca would never go for any of them," Stacie says.

"I know," Aubrey says. "But Beca is a bit oblivious and I don't want to have to worry."

"Except now we have to worry about Amy or Lily doing something insane," Cynthia Rose points out.

"Perhaps," Aubrey says.

"Yeah, but at least Lily's will be unobtrusive," Stacies says. "We probably won't even know she did it."

"But we can deal with it, either way," Aubrey adds. "Those groupies on the other hand..."

"You have really strange priorities, Aubrey," Cynthia Rose says.

**…**

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," the referee announces, stepping into the ring. "We're about to start, so if you could please take your seats. Thank you," he says once everyone quiets down. "Welcome to the GACBWL final match. It's been quite a few weeks, but we've finally made it. Tonight we have Beca Mitchell fighting Nikki Prang." He pauses for the applause. "Ladies if you'd please take your places at the chessboard, we can begin."

Beca slips into the ring and accepting her noise defenders, sits down at the chess board.

"Good luck ladies and may the best boxer win."

**…**

As Beca stands for the fifth round of boxing, she's really not sure if she can hold out much longer. Nikki is relentless in the ring and it's taken all of Beca's energy to keep up and fight her off. At least she's holding her own on the chess board. It's impressive because it's obvious to Beca that Nikki is definitely better at chess than she is. But that doesn't mean she's going to lose. Of course that sentiment was easier to follow before Nikki lands a sharp right hook that has Beca reeling. The end of the round is the only thing that saves her and so she tries to switch gears, ignore the throbbing in her head and play chess.

About three minutes in, Beca manages to put Nikki's king in check and while Nikki is able to legally move the king, Beca once again puts the king in check with her next turn.

This goes on for the rest of the round and so when the bell rings, signally the end of the round, the ref stops them both from standing.

He explains that they've reached a stalemate and so he has to confer with the judges about what to do next. Beca and Nikki take the time to drink the bottles of water they've been given.

Beca catches Aubrey's eye in the audience and gives a little wave. Aubrey smiles back, though it's obvious that she's cringing about the beating Beca's taken.

"Excuse me," the ref says, returning to the ring. "May I have your attention please?" He waits for everyone to quiet down. "After conferring with the judges, it has been decided that the winner of this final match is... Beca Mitchell."

No one is more shocked than Beca to hear her name announced as the winner. She sits there in shock for a moment before Nikki offers her hand and a gruff, "Congrats."

"Thanks," Beca manages. "Good match. You, uh, really made me earn it."

This gets Beca a small smirk. "You're not so bad yourself, kid."

Beca smiles.

"But if we ever meet again, I will be definitely kicking your ass."

"I understand," Beca nods.

**…**

"Not bad, Mitchell," Fat Amy says, as they make their way back to the locker room.

"Thanks."

"I admit, I still had my doubts about you," Fat Amy continues. "I mean, yeah, you did all right in the fight I saw, but that chick wasn't that big of deal. But this Nikki chick? I would've put my money on her. If I'd been betting."

"Thanks Amy."

"It's the truth."

"Well then I guess it's lucky that you didn't bet on her," Beca retorts.

"_Hi Beca_."

Beca sighs seeing Michelle by the locker room.

"What is this chick's problem?"

"Relax," Michelle says, holding up her hands in defense. "I just came to tell the champ here, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Is that all?" Fat Amy questions, crossing her arms.

"For now. _Bye Beca_." Michelle waves and saunters away.

"Unexpected," Lily says.

"I'm going to go shower," Beca tells them before disappearing into the locker room.

**…**

"So that was intense," Cynthia Rose says as people begin to filter out.

"You okay there, Bree?" Chloe asks.

"Fine," Aubrey replies, her gaze still on the ring. "Totally fine."

"I'm sure it looked worse than it was," Denise says.

"Yeah," Jessica pipes up. "My brother boxes and he's always saying that."

"Isn't your brother like six foot and over two hundred pounds?" Denise asks.

"Shhh."

"Thanks anyway, Jessica," Aubrey says.

"Those girls are staring," Ashley says. "Still."

"Well, at least they're together," Chloe says. "That means none of them are hitting on Beca."

"Excellent point," Aubrey says.

"You think Amy scared them away?" Stacie asks.

"Or Lily," Cynthia Rose adds.

"I'm sure they were equally terrifying," Chloe says.

"That blonde does not like you at all, Aubrey," Denise points out.

"Yeah, if looks could kill," Ashley adds.

Chloe giggles. "She's jealous."

"Well yeah," Stacie says. "Beca was like super hot up there."

"Please don't help, Stacie," Aubrey mumbles.

**…**

When Beca exits the locker room, the only ones waiting for her are Fat Amy and Lily.

"You guys are excellent bodyguards," she says.

"Well, then maybe you'd be so inclined to share some of that prize money with us," Fat Amy replies.

"No way, dude," Beca says. "Maybe if you get punched in the face on my behalf."

"Whoa," Fat Amy says. "No one said anything about punching people. Let's not get all crazy here, champ."

"Let's just go find the others, all right?" Beca suggests. "I could use a drink. Or a nap."

**…**

Aubrey says Beca shouldn't be driving in her condition. Beca wants to protest that she's not dying, just a little beat up, but truthfully, she'd prefer not to drive home if she doesn't have to. She also knows that Aubrey realizes this and her pride is grateful for the graceful way to get out of it. Not that that stops her from arguing with Aubrey about it. The others just roll their eyes and walk slightly ahead, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

When the others are far enough ahead that they won't hear _everything_, Aubrey stops and so Beca does as well.

"Are you okay, really?"

Beca nods, smiling softly. "I'm sore, but I'll live."

"I can't believe you won," Aubrey says. "You were pretty bad ass up there."

"Thanks."

"I have just one question for you," Aubrey tells Beca.

"All right," Beca replies, warily.

"Were you flirting with your opponent at the end?"

"What?"

"After they announced that you won," Aubrey says. "I saw you. You were flirting with her."

"I was trying to be nice, Bree," Beca argues. "No one thought I was going to win, certainly not her."

"I believed in you," Aubrey protests.

"You and Chloe sure," Beca replies. "But no one else. And since I won for some crazy, unexplainable reason, I thought the least I could do is say good match or whatever."

"You won because you had the black pieces," Aubrey says, quietly.

"What?"

"You won because you had the black pieces," Aubrey says again.

"And you told me to make sure I had the black pieces," Beca muses. "What am I missing?"

"In the case of a tie, the winner is the player with the black pieces," Aubrey informs her.

"Seriously?"

Aubrey nods.

"That's... Thank you, Bree."

"My pleasure," Aubrey smiles.

Beca takes Aubrey's hand and pulls her closer, ignoring the twinges of pain when she has Aubrey pressed against her. "You've been pretty perfect about this whole ridiculousness."

"Purely selfish," Aubrey replies. "Seeing up you, like that, is totally hot. As long as I ignore the fact that you're getting pummeled."

"But I got five hundred bucks out of it," Beca points out.

"I can only imagine what you're going to use that money for," Aubrey says.

"Haven't decided yet," Beca replies.

"I don't believe you," Aubrey says. "But you look like you're going to fall over."

Beca nods. "I kind of feel like it."

"Then let's get you home, babe," Aubrey says. "So I can get you into bed."

"Fine," Beca replies, as they start walking towards the cars again. "But you're going to have to do all the work. I'm exhausted."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Mitchell."

* * *

**A/N:** There will be one more part after this.


	9. I Put It Down

**Title:** I Put It Down  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Jesse, Dr. Mitchell  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** When Beca exits the police station, she's surprised to find both Aubrey and Jesse waiting for her.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,055  
**A/N:** Final part.  
**2nd A/N:** Since I'm a fan of this universe, there will be a post movie sequel as soon as I can figure out a plot.

* * *

Beca knows that going to Jesse's aid is probably going to cause a fight with Aubrey later, but she does it anyway. Mostly because she knows Jesse is useless in a fight and she really doesn't want to listen to him whine about it later. He complained for _hours_ when she accidentally punched him in the eye; even getting him drunk to numb the pain didn't help.

It hurts like hell when she punches the older Clef. Beca has forgotten how different it is to punch someone without boxing gloves. She is going to need ice later for sure.

Of course, once Fat Amy gets involved, it just gets insane. Beca should learn to be less surprised by that. Watching everyone scatter, even those who are just innocent bystanders is amusing; at least until Beca's hands are being cuffed behind her back.

As Beca is being led, handcuffed, to the patrol car, she hears Aubrey and Jesse arguing behind her and she hopes that Aubrey doesn't hurt Jesse too much.

Since this is not the first time Beca's been arrested, she's just able to hold back her scoff when she's charged with will full property destruction. It was clearly an accident. Because if someone wanted to break a window, why the hell would they only use most of a trophy? It makes no sense and she says so. She's told to shut up. So keeping quiet, Beca tries to remember the name of the lawyer she had to use once in high school. Maybe he knows someone good in the area she can call because this is bullshit.

An hour later she's told that her bail has been paid and that she free to go. Standing, Beca wonders how much bail was and if she has enough to pay Aubrey back.

When Beca exits the police station, she's surprised to find both Aubrey and Jesse waiting for her.

"Hey guys," she says, cautiously.

The scowl on her girlfriend's face tells Beca that Jesse's lucky to be alive. She grabs Aubrey's hand as she turns to Jesse. "You're still here."

"You went to jail for me," Jesse replies. "Sort of."

"Technically," Beca starts, glancing worriedly at Aubrey who seems to be trying to make Jesse's head explode telepathically. "I was arrested because _Amy_ broke the window."

"Still you stepped up to help me," Jesse insists. "And damn, that was nice punch. I wouldn't have thought..."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about Beca," Aubrey tosses out.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that big of deal," Beca says.

"Funny, I usually think getting arrested is _always_ a big deal."

"What are you doing here?" Beca asks her dad.

"I called him," Jesse admits.

"You called him?!"

"I did," Jesse nods.

"_Why_?"

"You were being arrested," Jesse points out.

"So?"

"Told you, she'd be pissed," Aubrey mutters.

"Because it's not a big deal," Beca says. "And Aubrey could have taken care of it."

"I did take care of it," Aubrey says.

"I'll pay you back," Beca tells her.

"Actually your dad paid your bail," Aubrey replies.

Beca turns to her dad. "Thanks."

"You promised me that you were going to stay out of trouble," he says.

"Once again," Beca replies. "This was so not my fault." She turns to Jesse. "Or a big deal."

"Destruction of property is always a big deal Beca," her dad says. "You know this."

"Hey in Georgia it's only a misdemeanor," Beca points out.

"The fact that you know that frightens me," he replies.

"My girlfriend's a lawyer," Beca tells him.

"Going to be," Aubrey offers.

"Yeah, well, since it was an accident, I got off light," Beca says. "So I'm sorry that you got dragged out of bed."

"I was just trying to help," Jesse insists.

"That's not your job," Aubrey retorts. "I told you I would take care of it."

"It's not all bad," her dad says. "At least I got to finally meet your girlfriend."

"_Yay_," Beca retorts.

"_Beca_," Aubrey hisses.

"While I hesitate to give it," he continues. "Because I know you hate it, but I approve."

"Yippee."

"Beca be nice," Aubrey commands.

"Sorry dad."

Her dad raises an eyebrow at this, but just nods.

"Can we please go back to campus, now?" Beca asks. "Not only do I smell like jail, I'm still dressed like a flight attendant."

Aubrey elbows Beca.

"And I'd like to change," Beca finishes.

The ride back to campus is one of the most uncomfortable car rides ever. Her dad and Jesse sit in the front while Aubrey and Beca sit in the back. Being able to clutch Aubrey's hand helps, but the awkwardness is thick and heavy in the car and last the entire ride.

Thankfully everyone seems aware of this and no one attempts small talk. Beca finds comfort in holding Aubrey's hand through seeing her dad grin his approval at her in the rear view mirror is not helpful. Still he's staying quiet, so she just silently thanks every deity there is for this small blessing.

Since Aubrey refuses to look at her, Beca knows her girlfriend is definitely angry that she went to Jesse's aid, but Beca tries not to feel too guilty. She has been very clear with Jesse about seeing him only as a friend and he had said he was mostly fine with it.

Despite this, Aubrey still doesn't like him. Or maybe it's because he's a Treble Maker.

"Thanks for the ride, dad," Beca says, once they reach campus.

"We will be talking tomorrow," he tells her.

"Of course," Beca sighs.

"Very nice to meet you, sir," Aubrey says, joining Beca at the driver side window.

"You as well, Aubrey."

Beca watches the SUV drive away before looking around. "Where'd Jesse go?"

"I told him that he wasn't needed anymore," Aubrey replies. "Not that he ever was."

"Thank you," Beca says. "For not strangling him, like I know you wanted to."

"If I got arrested, who would have paid your bail?"

"I suppose we should talk," Beca sighs.

Aubrey nods. "I figure you can change and then we can head to my room."

"Thank you," Beca says.

"Well I know how much you love that outfit," Aubrey smiles.

"Hey, it looks good on you," Beca replies. "So I've got no complaints. Or whatever."

"Nice recovery."


End file.
